


I Did It for Elena

by Princess976



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert Bashing, Matchmaking, Original Character is Me!, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Stefan the Bamon Fanboy, for Elena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a TVD fan gets sucked into that world? Can she use her "insider information" to get the show going the way she thinks it should? Maybe she can with the help of everyone's favorite fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They would toss me into a shallow grave in a heartbeat for Elena.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to give this put yourself into TVD thing a go. It's an easy way to give my commentary on the show without getting ranty.
> 
> Enjoy! COMMENTS=LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, Jack Daniels, Wild Turkey or Beyoncè.

Cellphone, check. Purse, check. Luggage in the trunk, check. Car full of gas and big ass cup of coffee, check and check. I had everything I needed to start my trip so it was time to hit the road. I had made the decision to get out of my small ass town and see where the road took me. I really didn't have a destination in mind but I was looking for adventure and I knew I wasn't going to find it at home.

I decided to drive North, a direction that would eventually take me to New York; a perfect place for adventure. So I turned my radio up and started for parts unknown with Beyonce as the soundtrack to my new life.

I stopped a couple times along the way to sleep if I got tired. I wasn't on a time table so I wasn't concerned.

By the time I had been driving for two days I crossed into the state of Virginia. I wondered if Mystic Falls was a real place but I remembered hearing that it was fictional; which was too bad because with the way things went in that town I'd need to look no further for adventure. I rolled my eyes at my silliness and continued to sing  _Drunk in Love_  along with Queen B.

A little while later I saw a sign that said Wyckery Bridge. No way. I figured my mind was playing tricks on me because of my earlier thoughts. I kept driving and the next thing I know is I'm passing a sign that says Welcome to Mystic Falls.

I drove slowly through town. People waved like they knew me and I waved back not wanting to be rude. When I saw the Mystic Grill I stopped my car and parked. I looked at my phone and I didn't recognize any of the contacts so I couldn't call anyone for help. I got out of the car and entered the Grill and low and behold there stood Matty Blue Eyes pouring drinks. I sat down at the bar and waited.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked.

"A Jack and Coke." I ordered. I figured I needed a drink. He moved away to make my drink. I looked around certain that I was going crazy.

"Where am I?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically and looked at his t-shirt.

"The Mystic Grill." he answered.

"What town?" I asked.

"Should I take this?" he asked reaching for my glass. "Cause I think you might be drunk."

"No, I need it. And you didn't answer my question." I said taking a sip.

"Mystic Falls." he said looking at me.

"Right." I said taking a huge drink. It was official I was crazy. That notion was confirmed when Tyler Lockwood sat down at the bar. He looked my way and I smiled but he didn't return my smile.  _"Douche."_  I thought.

"Hey Matt, line 'em up!" Tyler said.

"As much as I love watching you get day drunk and I hate to say it you need a hobby." Matt said joking but I could tell he was worried about his friend.

"I have a hobby. Getting day drunk." he said as he threw back a shot of Wild Turkey.

I rolled my eyes at Tyler's self pity. I really couldn't deal with his constant whining about how Klaus ruined his life. I just wanted to say  _'hey Tyler, sorry about your mom but being a bitch boy isn't helping anything._ _'_  But of course had I done that I have no idea what the inebriated hybrid would've done to me. I am still human so I couldn't fight him off.

And I should probably figure out a way to get on vervain, couldn't hurt. I was thinking of ways to get my hands on some of the vampire toxin when Damon Salvatore sat down.

"Pour me a tumbler of your best bourbon and leave the bottle." the elder Salvatore said Matt poured the drink and left the bottle. "Boys, I got pain." he said taking a swig.

"We all got pain." I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud but I was not about to sit at this bar and listen to Damon whine about his break up with that Gilbert girl. I for one thought he could do better. Much better, like Bonnie Bennett better.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"She's probably not going to remember her name. I think she's drunk." Matt said looking my way.

"I'm not drunk. I just didn't see a sign on my way into town. My name is Claudette." I said waiting for him to reply, "And you are?" I asked.

"Damon Salvatore." he smirked. I wanted to be annoyed but I couldn't. And I kind of understand the pull but there are some lines you don't cross. Like dating your ex-boyfriend's brother that is unless you are a bitch who has no morals. Ok I need to not be so hostile toward Elena. I know what they do to threats to Elena in this town.

They would toss me into a shallow grave in a heartbeat  _for Elena_.


	2. Something really does get lost through the TV, even in HD

Putting my anti-Elena feelings to the side I focused on Damon.

"Is there a hotel or bed & breakfast around here somewhere?" I assumed that since this fictional town was now real it had to have all the amenities. I noticed the three look at each other before Damon spoke.

"No bed & breakfast but we got a boarding house." Damon said. My head began to spin. He actually just asked me to stay at the Salvatore boarding house. I honestly could not breathe but I pulled it together.

"How much is it a night?" I asked knowing that free should be his answer, because they let any and everything stay in that damn place.

"How about $100, a night." Damon said.

"How about no!" I answered. There was no way I was paying that much to stay in a place with no housekeeping, no turn down service and no on-site restaurant. "Boarding houses are notoriously sketchy. And run by either old women who incessantly mother or skeevy old dudes trying to scheme on coeds. I'll pass. My car would be better than some flea infested boarding house." I said. I was pretty sure I had gotten myself a free stay but it remains to be seen.

"You drive a hard bargain. You can stay for free. I have an in with the owner. He's not scheming on coeds they usually come to him." he said raising his eyebrows on his forehead.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically. I knew he was right though. "Thanks for the free stay. Where is this place?" While I knew what the boarding house looked like I had no idea how to get there. They don't pass out driving instructions during TV shows.

"Um, Jeremy will show you." Damon said pointing at the younger Gilbert. I turned in my seat to follow his pointing hand. When I laid eyes on Jeremy Gilbert I tried hard not to roll my eyes. I don't have much time for him other than to stare at how insanely attractive he is. Damon must have seen the look in my eyes. "No, no hands off. He's taken and you're not the kind of girl he cheats with. You have a pulse." he said the last part under his breath but I heard him probably because I was thinking the same thing. "Jeremy, come here." Damon beckoned him.

"What Damon? I'm working." he asked annoyed. It's too bad I hate him, he is hot. Oh well Bonnie's too good for him.

"This is Claudette. She's staying at the boarding house. Show her where it is. I'll smooth things over with your boss." Damon said in that quasi authoritative voice that's slightly patronizing and completely douchy. Jeremy rolled his eyes at him but turned to me.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert. I guess we'll be roomies for awhile." he said holding his hand out to me. I shook it because there was no need to be mean to him just because I hated that he was with Bonnie. Who I can't wait to meet. Is it wrong that I just want to be her friend? I don't think it's wrong.

"Hi, I'm Claudette. Do you pay $100, a night or is that just something he charges strangers?" I asked.

"It's just something he said to be a dick." Jeremy reassured me. He turned to Damon then, "what are you even doing here? I thought you and my sister were working things out." he inquired. His tone reminded me that Jeremy wasn't that big a fan of Dullena either. I have a few things in common with Jeremy Gilbert. I tend to forget them because of his relationship status with Bonnie. One he thinks the whole Damon/Elena dynamic is played, two he loves and appreciates Matt Donovan and three when he's not cheating on her he thinks Bonnie is the best thing walking.

"Your sister and I have decided to take a break. I had two options. Come here and enlist the sympathetic ear of my neighborhood  
bartender or find something to eat. Lucky for you (this he said looking at me) I chose the bartender." Damon told Jeremy. Jeremy helped me off my bar stool and led me outside.

"Where's your car?" he asked. I pointed and he opened my car door. Once he was inside he told me to go through town and make a left.

"Is everything ok? I didn't mean to cause a problem." I said.

"You didn't. Damon's just a dick." he said. We didn't say anything else for the entire ride. We're here." he said. I looked out my window and was awestruck. The boarding house is massive and beautiful and breathtaking. I followed Jeremy inside not quite ready for the luxury. Something really does get lost through the TV even in HD. Another thing that gets lost through the TV is how absolutely gorgeous Stefan Salvatore is. He is, I can't even describe!

"Hello, I'm Stefan." he said offering his hand. I shook it and forget to speak.

"Hi, I'm Claudette." I said stammering like a fool. I really need to get it together.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Jeremy's?" he inquired.

"Oh, no. I'm new in town. Damon told me I could stay here." I told him honestly.

"Why?" he asked and he did that broody eyebrow thing and I almost died but I held it together.

"I don't know. This town doesn't have a hotel so he said I could stay here instead of sleeping in my car." I tried to act annoyed. But it was hard because I knew he was trying to protect me. Me a stranger he never met. Damon maybe close to the mark when he calls him St. Stefan.

"I apologize. I'm Damon's brother and I can't ever remember him being so helpful. Come on I'll show you to your room." Stefan said as he carried my bag upstairs. I followed him upstairs and into the room. I cast my eyes around the room landing on the huge bed. So every room in this house has a bed made for, I should probably get my mind out of the gutter. Let me know if I can get you anything." Stefan said before shutting the door behind him.

I fell back on the bed and it was like sinking into a cloud. I checked out the bathroom, it was awesome. The tub wasn't as big as Damon's but it was still all kinds of awesome. I pulled out my phone again and scanned the contacts. It was strange. I didn't recognize any of the names. But my strange contact list was clearly not my biggest worry. I needed to figure out how I got to Mystic Falls when last Thursday I'd watched it on TV. I wasn't sure how I was going to figure it out but I knew I had to try.

 


	3. I Know This Bitch is Not Trying to Compel Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support. I am having fun writing this and I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> COMMENTS=LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pharrell or the song Happy. Nor do I own The Vampire Diaries or any thing found therein. I do own a killer spaghetti and meatballs recipe if anyone wants it.

A few hours later I wandered downstairs to the kitchen. There weren't really any snacks so I had to cook something.

After some thought I decided on spaghetti and meatballs. I turned on the music player to my phone and danced around the gourmet kitchen as I cooked. Drunk in Love came on and I changed it, as much as I loved the song the last time I'd heard it I'd been crossing Wyckery Bridge, I didn't want something else weird to happen.

The song changed and I danced as Pharrell's Happy filled the room. When I spun around I saw three people looking at me. I rushed to turn off the music extremely embarrassed.

"Um, hi, I'm Claudette." I said waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Caroline came into the kitchen hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, that's Bonnie and Elena." I wondered if she introduced them in order of importance.

"Are you guys hungry? This place is seriously lacking in snacks so I had to make a meal and I made entirely too much." I said putting the spaghetti in a serving bowl.

"Sure." Caroline said. We all sat down to eat in silence. I was trying to decide what to say next.

"So Damon invited you to stay?" this from Elena and I had to fight so hard not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah. We figured it'd be better than sleeping in my car." I said with a smile. I detect jealousy from her but oh well. She's not the only person can have a conversation with.

"Where do you know him from?" she asked trying to mask the jealousy. I'm still trying to restrain from the serious side-eye I want to throw her way.

"The Grill. I'm new in town. I needed a place to stay: he offered." I told them with a shrug.

"Are you moving to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, actually interested in the answer. (that' because Bonnie is better than EVERYONE!)

"No, I'm just passing through. I guess you could say I got lost and ended up here." I told them. Although I figured if I told them my situation they wouldn't bat an eye. This is Mystic Falls and crazy shit happens.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked clearly trying to get rid of me.

"I don't know. I set out from home with no clear plan other than go to New York City. I don't have a time table. I'll get there and it'll still be there." I told them because I had no idea ho long I'd be staying in TV land.

"Where's home?" Caroline asked and I have to believe it was fate that she's the one who asked. I'm actually from a little known parish outside of New Orleans but no one ever says that they just say New Orleans. I can't wait to see Caroline's expression when I answer.

"New Orleans." I answer nonchalantly watching Caroline flinch. I felt bad that she felt that way. I was of a mind that her heart was in New Orleans but I couldn't very well tell her that I could I?

"And you just happened to end up in Mystic Falls? How convenient for you." Elena said accusing me of something I'm just not sure what.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting up to clear the dishes. Elena approached me and looked into my eyes.  _I know this bitch is not trying to compel me_.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I expected the truth to just spill from me: when it didn't I answered.

"I told you I'm on a road trip to New York." I said.

"Did one of the Originals send you?" she asked. Again nothing, not that anything other than no could have been my answer but don't feel as if have to answer.

"No. Are you done with the interrogation?" I asked rolling my eyes. Bonnie cocked her head to the side. Elena moved to stand beside Caroline.

"She must be vervain. We'll bleed her and then compel her." I could not believe my ears and judging by their faces neither could the other two. I hate this bitch more and more the longer I'm around her.

"I'm not on vervain." I said annoyed.

"What?" Elena said. This time I did shoot her some side-eye.

"I am NOT on vervain." I repeated.

"Then why can't you be compelled?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Lucky I guess" I smirked.

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Not that know of." I told her honestly. I had no idea why I couldn't be compelled. It was weird and kind of awesome.

"How do you know about compulsion, witches and vervain?" Caroline asked warily.

"I'm an Occult Studies major and I told you I'm from New Orleans. It helps to know what goes bump in the night in that town." I said.

"So you left school to  _wander_  and go to New York?" Elena asked still skeptical of me.

"No. I didn't leave school. I got my degree but what can you do with a degree in Occult Studies but teach or research. No teaching jobs have opened up and nobody's handing out research money for Occult Studies: so I decided to go on an adventure." I said. None of that was true, well some of it. I did have a degree just not in Occult Studies. I figured they would be more inclined to believe me if I told them that, it was the easy way to explain my "knowledge: of the supernatural.

"You could of said that you knew about vampires." Elena said.

"Why? I had no idea you were one until _you_ tried to compel me! So much for keeping the secret." I said side-eying her again. Bonnie had been fairly quiet. She was just studying me.

"Most Occult Studies majors don't believe in what their studying: but you do. Why?" Bonnie asked. Ok time for a lie. Keep it simple so you can remember it later.

"I lost a friend at a young age. The circumstances were, usual and the police ruled it an accidental death. I wanted to know what happened so I began scouring the Quarter for information. I found more than I could have imagined. I didn't believe it at first but I've seen things that don't allow me to have any doubts." I said hoping that made sense and was convincing. I didn't give any details. I'm pretty sure I'm reading sympathy and empathy from both Caroline and Bonnie. Elena isn't offering me anything but that's probably because I'm not a boy she can flirt with, even though she's so in love or whatever.

"Excuse me. I'm going to my room." I said rushing from the kitchen. I went to my room to contemplate and wonder what was going to happen next.

A little while later there was a knock at my door. I crossed the room to open the door surprised to find Damon standing there. I stepped back to allow him to enter. Once I shut the door I turned to face him and he was right in my face.

"Who sent you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done? Back away from me. I thought I established earlier that I can't be compelled." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Elena's a newbie. I'm not, figured I'd give it a shot." he said quirking his eyebrows. "So what gives? Why are you really doing in fair Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"I didn't plan to come here. I got lost, here is where I ended up." I told him hoping he could see that I was being honest.

"I hope you're telling the truth. I would hate to rip your pretty little throat out." he said as strolled from the room. Being threatened by Damon Salvatore was terrifying even though I know he did it  _for Elena_.

I changed into pajamas and went to sleep hoping that when I awoke I would either be at home or in some no name motel: and this was all a dream.


	4. You Treated Me Horribly and Threaten Me for Elena, Makes Sense.

I woke up the next morning in 300 thread count sheets and knew I was still in the Salvatore boarding house. I dressed but didn't leave my room until hunger forced me. I left the house and went to the Grill. I sat at the bar again I was lost in thought and didn't see Matt there.

"Hey Claudette, what can I get you?" he asked touching my hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"What can I get you?" he said with a smile.

"Oh a bacon cheeseburger with an egg fried on top, fries and a beer." I said needing a comfort meal. He nodded and moved away. He brought me my beer and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." I said taking a sip of my beer. I didn't want to talk. I just needed to be alone. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't he just moved down the bar. My food arrived a few minutes later and looking at the plate I felt comfort and familiarity. When I was finished I looked down the bar at Matt.

"Hey Matt, got any pie?" I asked. He nodded his head yes and brought me a piece of pie. When I was finished he took the plate and handed me another beer.

"Feel better?" he asked smiling.

"Much better, thanks." I said returning his smile.

"You want to talk about it? I'm the bartender, it's what I'm here for." he said leaning on the bar.

"Not really. I mean I had kind of a rough night. What with Damon threatening me." I said with a weak smile.

"I wish I could tell you that he's all talk. He's not. Be careful." Matt advised.

"I understand. I just know I haven't done anything except show up and that doesn't deserve being threatened." I said getting angry.

"Did you tell Stefan?" Matt asked.

"No. Why would I?" I asked him.

"He's the only one who can really handle Damon. Stefan won't agree with him threatening you, he'll confront him." Matt told me. I didn't say anything. Damon was just being a dick and I found myself not wanting to be another point of contention between them. They have enough of that with that Gilbert girl running around.

"Maybe I'll say something to him, I'm not going to hunt him down to tattle on Damon." I said taking another sip of my beer.

"Ok, but be careful around him." he said touching my hand again. Once I finished my beer I wandered around Mystic Falls. Looking in shop windows of shops that shouldn't be shops but false fronts. I still had no idea how I got here and how I was supposed to get home.

When I returned to the boarding house the entire gang was there. I was surprised but then I rethought it: of course they were there, discussing the new threat. I realized very quickly that  _I_  was the new threat. I hadn't done anything to any of them. I guess that Gilbert girl said she didn't trust me so they all sprang into action. The bullshit these people pulled  _for Elena_  is enough to make your head spin.

"What?" I asked as they all stared.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked.

"Out." I said. I knew antagonizing him wasn't a good idea but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"That's not an answer." he said in a threatening tone.

"Too bad. It's the only one you're going to get." l said back angry.

"Who sent you?" he said to me. He had crossed the expanse of the room and was right in my face. I was terrified and I'm sure he could hear the pounding of my heart: but I refused to back down.

"I told already told you. I got lost and ended up in Mystic Falls. Had I heard of Mystic Falls? Yes. Any occultist worth their salt knows about this place with it's supernatural history. But I ended up here by accident. And I really don't appreciate the third degree." I said defiantly.

"There have been a couple of weird things happening. They coincided with your arrival. We are just being precautions." Stefan said trying to ease the tension.

"Elena maybe in danger. We want to protect her." Damon said.

"Oh, I get it. You treated me horribly and threatened me  _for Elena_? Makes sense. But you should have told me about weird things, maybe I can help. This is my field of study." I said.

"We don't want to impose. We can figure it out ourselves." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I don't mind. I want to help,  _for Elena_  of course." I said with mock sincerity. Which not surprisingly none of them picked up on. Stefan told me about the "weird" things. Basically it was atmospheric disturbances and Bonnie kept having a dream she said was foreboding but she wouldn't tell them what it was about. I looked at her inquiringly.

"It doesn't matter what's in the dream, it means trouble is coming." she said.

I didn't want to press Bonnie about her dream but I was sure she "protecting" Elena. None of these people had ever addressed Bonnie's misguided sense of martyrdom but then they wouldn't: because all Bonnie's self sacrifice was  _f_ _or Elena_. She didn't even bring Jeremy back so Jeremy could live, she did it for Elena. So that Elena could have her brother back.

"You're a witch?" I asked Bonnie. "You didn't mention it the other day."

"I'm not a witch. I'm the Anchor and sometimes I get visions from the Other Side." she told me trying to pretend as if she wasn't bothered by not being a witch.

"How is that possible? Qetsiyah made the Other Side 2000 years ago: to basically get back at a cheating boyfriend. She got jilted and over reacted. In reading the legends she knew from the moment she saw Silas with her handmaiden that theirs was a love to last forever. Qetsiyah forced the issue, Silas followed his heart and the universe has been trying to right itself ever since. In my opinion Qetsiyah did herself a disservice. In a little known text Silas had a brother who was meant to be her true love. But blinded by her anger at Silas she missed out on love. It's sad really."

So yes I made up that little known text about Silas having a brother. Sue me: I like the idea of Damon and Bonnie being destined since the beginning of time. It's not like any of them cracked an actual book on Silas. Are there books on Silas?

They looked at each other having some silent conversation. Then Stefan told me the story of season 4 and early season 5. I listened intently like it was all new. When he was finished I didn't say what I was thinking, then I changed my mind.

"Good job keeping the person who saved your lives safe." I said rolling my eyes. I hope they feel guilt. "Bonnie, I need to know about your dream in order to help you. I could care less if you tell any of them." I said with barely a glance toward them. She nodded and rose from the couch. I followed her into the kitchen where she turned on the faucets.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to worry. Something is coming for Elena. Whatever or whoever is going to use me to get to her. The vision is unclear. I'm trying to protect Elena." she said.

 _"Well, I'm trying to protect Bonnie!"_  I thought to myself. "Ok. We need to figure out how they're going to use you." I said pacing.

"I get a new piece of the puzzle every night. When I figure it out, I'll do what I have to do to protect the people I care about." she said. I nodded silently. We reentered the study and Bonnie announced she was going back to the dorm, effectively ending the meeting.


	5. Right There in Front of Me was My King, Stefan the Bamon Fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the love. I know you did it for Elena but I appreciate it. This chapter is short and I didn't mean for it to be such an abrupt ending; but your narrator, Claudette, needed a few minutes. And I was forced to comply.
> 
> Sorry! Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS=LOVE!

The next few days were quiet. I was no closer to getting home. They were no closer to figuring out who the new big bad was and what they wanted.  
I was sitting in the study reading grimoires when Bonnie called Stefan. She told him she wanted to meet him and Damon in the park. I invited myself along and neither of the brothers protested.

When we saw Bonnie she was sitting on a park bench lost in thought. My instincts told me she was about to once again put herself in danger. Well not on my watch, Ms. Bennett. She stood when she saw us approaching.

"Thanks for coming." she said.

"Save the pleasantries, BonBon. What's up?" Damon said abruptly.

"It's a powerful warlock coming for Elena. I don't know why but he's using me to track her. I'm going to leave to draw him away." Bonnie said. The two brothers nodded in agreement. I didn't like the plan at all.

"Then what?" I asked

"Then nothing. Elena will be safe." Bonnie said.

"Right. You're leaving to protect  _her_. Who is going to protect you?" I asked plainly. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. I looked to Stefan for help, he did not let me down.

"She's right, Bonnie. We can't ask you to run forever. That's not fair. After you draw him away: we'll neutralize him so you can come home. But you shouldn't go alone." he said. I pounced on the idea.

"Yeah. You should take Damon with you." I said trying to gauge his reaction.

"Uh, no. I'm staying here to protect Elena." Damon said.

"But Bonnie's not a witch anymore and vampire protection would be a huge asset. Plus aren't you the strongest?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." he said.

"You're the only choice." I said. "Can you shape shift?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, so." he said confused.

"Bonnie will leave under cover of night. You shift and follow. We keep Elena out of sight. They will think Elena and Bonnie are gone. They will follow and you take care of them." I said laying out my plan. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other about to protest, but I interrupted.

"I really don't see how you can object. It's  _for Elena_. I said with a barely veiled eye roll. Stefan had also been watching the two of them. I think he may have caught on to my exaggerate use of the words 'for Elena' but oh well.

"Damon, Elena would want you to go and protect Bonnie. There are two vampires, a Hunter and a hybrid here to protect Elena. The least you could do is protect Bonnie,  _for Elena_." Stefan said meeting my eyes. I wanted to scree. Right there in front of me was my king,  _Stefan the Bamon Fanboy_. I tried to breath and waited to see what Damon's response would be.

"Fine. I'll go along." Damon said. "What do you say, BonBon? Feel like a road trip?" he smirked at her and I died. I looked at Stefan and knew he was fighting his feels.

"Sure Damon. You and me on a road trip. What could go wrong?" she said returning his smirk with one of her own. Now I'm having trouble breathing and oh my god, the feels. ASHDSFHJKHFB!


	6. I happened to glance at Stefan and he had an unemotional undecipherable look on his face. I know that look. It is the fandom look of indifference.

Stefan text the rest of the gang to meet us back at the boarding house. When we arrived everyone was already there.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. I was really getting tired of the sound of her voice. But I noticed she asked Stefan and not Damon and some of my inactive Stelena feels began to surface.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls," Bonnie answered. "Someone is trying to use me against you so I'm leaving so they can't get to you," Bonnie told her. I waited for her reaction.

"That's not safe you Bonnie. You'll be unprotected," Elena said. Sometimes I forget that deep down under all that bullshit Elena does love Bonnie like a sister.

"No she won't," Damon spoke up. "I'm going with her," he added

"Why you?" Jeremy asked. "I'm her boyfriend I should be the one protecting her," he added.

"Uh no. I'm Damon fucking Salvatore, who else was going to protect her. Not you Jer, you can barely keep yourself alive," Damon scoffed. I tried not to smirk at Damon's comment but failed. Stefan interrupted before it could turn into an argument.

"We thought you'd want to stay with your sister," Stefan said. "Bonnie and Damon both agreed to do this,  _for Elena,_ " Stefan said his eyes flitting briefly to me.

"We aren't going on a vacation, Jer. It's to keep Elena safe," Bonnie said.

"I don't trust him," Jeremy said folding his arms.

"Why Jeremy? Because when it's my job to protect Bonnie she always survives. You on the other hand are the living reminder that she's not exactly alive or dead," Damon sneered. The entire room including myself just kind of looked away. This conversation was getting off track fast.

"What's the big deal? They both agreed to leave,  _for Elena,_ " I said. "But that's not the most pressing issue," I added.

"My sister is in danger, that's our issue," Jeremy spoke up quickly interrupting me. I smiled tightly at him then kept talking.

"This warlock that's coming he's using Bonnie to track Elena. Which in and of its self is weird. He wants Elena he's just not sure where to find her, so instead of using her brother he uses the former witch and Anchor with no blood tie to Elena. Why?" I asked. No one had an answer so I had to think of one myself. "Maybe he's picking up on some magic you're putting into the world," I suggested.

"I'm not magic anymore," Bonnie said sadly.

"But that's not technically true though is it?" I asked, they all looked at me like I'd grown a second head. The lack of creativity in this rag tag group astounds me. "The Anchor is a magical bridge. You are the Anchor, just because you can't access the magic doesn't mean you don't have it," I pointed out. "And honestly I am not convinced that you can't access the magic," I told her. "The things I saw the witches in New Orleans do from the Other Side makes me believe that maybe magic isn't lost to you."

"You're saying Bonnie could have her witchy juju back?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I think so. And with what's coming there's no reason she shouldn't try to get it back you know  _for Elena_ ," I said barely keeping a straight face.

"Bonnie said she couldn't be magic anymore. I don't think you should be filling her with false hope," Jeremy spoke up.

"Bonnie also said she couldn't come back. So, we're finished listening to what Bonnie thinks she's capable of: because clearly she's capable of more than she believes," Damon said looking at Bonnie.

My heart was pounding. I happened to glance at Stefan and he had an unemotional undecipherable look on his face. I know that look. It is the fandom look of indifference. We fanboys and fangirls adopt the look so as not to show our feels to the world. I'm pretty sure my face mirrors his right now.

"Jer, I don't think Claudette would've mentioned Bonnie getting her powers back if she didn't believe it was possible. Being from New Orleans she probably knows more witches than we do," Matt said.

I smiled my thanks at him. If I'm going to stay around I may have to see if anything sparks between Matty Blue Eyes and myself. I like the way he says my name.

"Thank you, Matt. Magic comes from nature. Everything in nature has energy that is harness-able by someone who knows how," I explained a theory I had read on the TVD forums. "Bonnie knows how, it's basic. The spirits don't control nature therefore they don't control you. They cut you off from spirit magic not natural magic," I expanded on the forum theory. "You should go into the woods and just try. Worst case scenario, you're right where you are right now. Take Damon with you. No time like the present for him to get on protection detail," I said.

To my immense pleasure Elena agreed with me. "Bonnie, she's right. You should try what she said. Go up to our cabin and do it there. The peace and quiet should help," she said handing Bonnie a key from her keychain. Is there a reason she won't say my name? It's irritating.

"Ok, but I'd rather Caroline go with me. I don't want to spend too much time with Damon before it's necessary," Bonnie said.

"You wound me ex witchy," Damon said smirking.

"Bonnie, I'm ready when you are," Caroline said cutting her eyes at Damon and standing.

"Claudette, you should come along," Bonnie said.

"I'd love to," I said. Hanging with Bonnie and Caroline without Elena equals awesome.


	7. That's the best thing about him, his looks. It's sad, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I'm really sorry:( Please enjoy this chapter!   
> KUDOS, COMMENTS, & BOOKMARKS=LOVE

When we got to the lake we exited the car laughing. We had talked about boys, and mostly boys the entire way.

“Bonnie, how long have you and Jeremy been dating?” I asked, not really interested but trying to be a good friend.

“For awhile, since I came back,” she told me smiling.

“That's so romantic. He found a way to get you back because he loves you,” I gushed wondering what the two girls would say.

“You're right that would have been _so_ romantic if it were true. Jeremy kept Bonnie's death a secret for 3 months. After Damon found out he came up with a plan to get her back,” Caroline said.

“Oh, I thought that the exchange with Amara, was Jeremy's idea,” I said.

“Nope. That was Damon. It's actually one of the only decent things he's ever done,” Caroline told me.

“Care, I asked Jeremy to keep it a secret, you know that,” Bonnie admonished.

“Why?” I asked. I always wanted to know if she had a good reason for that nonsense.

“Because I didn't want to make anyone upset,” she told me.

“That's dumb. No matter when they found out your friends would be upset. And also it was dumb for Jeremy to keep it a secret. If they had listened to you, you'd still be dead. You don't want that, right?” I asked.

“No of course not. I guess I just didn't want to be a bother,” she said, “it was my fault. I took on too much and my body couldn't handle it,” she explained. “But I had to bring Jeremy back. Elena needed him,” she said. I tried not to roll my eyes.

“And no one needed you? So you just sacrificed yourself?” I asked bluntly.

“That's not true! I needed her. I'll always need you, Bon,” Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that,” I said, “and I only meant that you guys are all really lucky to have each other. It was really great of Damon to get you back,” I said.

“He did it for Elena,” Bonnie said.

“What?” I asked, irritated that coming from Bonnie's mouth was that Dullena drivel that I'm constantly hearing. “I don't really know you guys but I think he probably did it for all of you. You guys are a family, and no one person is more important than the other and maybe Damon understands that,”  I said shrugging. I know I don't believe that Elena Gilbert's life or happiness is worth more than anybody else and at some point the rest of them need to realize that.

“Damon cares about Elena and maybe Stefan and that's it,” Caroline stated. I wondered when the Damon bashing was going to start. “He's horrible and vile. He's a bad guy. Elena should never have been with him,” she finished quickly.

“But he's a vampire. Isn't it his nature to be  _bad_ ?” I asked.

“Damon's behavior is a choice,” Bonnie said, “And lately he's been making better ones,” she added.

“Bonnie you sound like you've forgiven him for all the terrible things he's done, to you, to me, to everyone,” Caroline said upset.

“I have forgiven him,” Bonnie confirmed.

“But Bonnie...,” Caroline started.

“When I was on the Other Side my Grams and I talked a lot. And me not forgiving Damon wasn't hurting him, he's not messed up about it. But holding on to spite and anger hurts me. She made me see it is OK to for give but do not ever forget what he is capable of. All that pain and blame I had to let go of before it ruined me,” Bonnie explained to her. 

Caroline was silent. I knew it was hard for her after what Damon did to her but holding on to it isn't hurting him. He barely acknowledges her existence so she should rise above. Plus I always find it a little hypocritical for her to be so anti-Damon and so pro-Klaus. And she is definitely pro-Klaus.

“OK. I'll think about it. But nothing is going to make me like him!” Caroline said flipping her hair. Bonnie laughed and hugged her friend. “So now it's time for you to commune with nature. Claudette and I will just sit over here,” she said pulling me over to a picnic table.

“You really hate Damon?” I said more of a statement than a question.

“Yep. He deserves it,” she said emphatically.

“I believe you. But everyone no matter how bad has a little bit of good in them. Maybe his is buried deep down under all that leather and hotness,” I said nudging her hoping for a laugh.

“That's the best thing about him. The way he looks. It's sad really,” she mused before we both started laughing. “So do you like Mystic Falls?” she asked.

“Yeah I was only going to stay a short time but now I want to stay you know  _for Elena_ ,” I said with a barely contained eye roll. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “so do you have a boyfriend back home?” Caroline asked me.

Of course not because no real man can measure up to the perfection that is Matty Blue Eyes and as much as I'd like to say that I don't.

“No, I'm single. How about you?” I asked.

“I'm single. I was dating Tyler but he chose revenge and we broke up,” she told me.

“Revenge? That sounds  uber  dramatic. Revenge on who?” I asked.

“Klaus,” she said lowering her eyes.

“Klaus? The King of New Orleans? How does he know  _him?_ ” I asked in my best surprised voice.

“King? That's real?” she asked.

“Uh yeah, at least that's the word in the Quarter. You know him?” I asked curious to hear her answer.

“Yeah, do you?” she asked.

“No. I’ve seen him though. He's gorgeous, so is his brother Elijah. But them being there is why I left New Orleans. A war is happening and humans like me are just collateral damage. Why is Tyler alive if went up against Klaus? From what I hear not many who do survive,” I said because obviously Klaus is bad ass enough to take out Tyler Lockwood.

“I don't know. Maybe he was tired of dealing with him. Maybe he didn't want me to hate him if he killed Tyler, I would. It doesn't matter. I am  _so_ over the both of them.” she said with finality.

“Oh, that's too bad,” I said with a shrug.

“What? Why?” she asked bewildered.

“It would just be cool to tell people I was friends with a queen,” I said, “Queen Caroline has a really nice ring to it,” I said getting up from the table and curtsying in front of her. 

We both giggled at my joke, only I wasn't really joking. Every king needs a queen. We went in search of Bonnie, we found her meditating. While we watched the wind started to pick up. Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled.

“Hey guys,” she said smiling.

“Hey Bon. Did you do that with the wind?” Caroline asked hopefully.

“Yeah, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I want to see how much I can do before I say anything,” she said quickly.

“OK, your secret is safe with us,” I said offering her my pinky. She linked hers with mine then she linked with Caroline and Caroline linked with me. And OH MY GOD I just made a pinky promise circle with Caroline and Bonnie. Fangirl dream realized!


	8. Don't thank me. Thank the bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be updating next with the holidays and my birthday right after. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Turkey. I definitely do NOT own TVD! If I did the show would be so different. There would be Bamon, Stelena and Klaroline. Steroline would be the bestest best friends ever! Jeremy would be less annoying. Tyler would have something to do that didn't involve a girl. Matt would have something to do that made sense. Enzo would still be Enzo just without the obsession to ruin Stefan. Alaric and Damon would be best friends again. And Sheriff Forbes wouldn't have cancer and Luke could stay but Liv, Jo and Kai should go on back to the weird little coven they came from._ **
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

When we got back to Mystic Falls they dropped me off at the boarding house and went back to Whitmore. I trudged into the house, I wanted to eat, take a bath and go to sleep. I entered my room and something felt off. I look around and nothing seemed out of place. Then I noticed my suitcase on the bed. That's not where I left it. And I noticed my purse open on the dresser. Someone had been snooping through my things. Had to be that damn Gilbert girl. I marched downstairs to the study where Damon was alone having a drink.

"Do you go through everybody's things? Or just mine?" I asked with venom.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" He asked not looking at me.

"So you admit it? You went through my things!" I yelled.

"Calm down. No I didn't go through your things. I searched your car. Elena searched your things. She thought that maybe you were hiding something," he said with no remorse. "Of course we waited until Stefan went to hunt bunnies," he added.

"Because Stefan is a gentleman. He wouldn't go through someone's things. You are a paranoid douche bag. And your girlfriend is an equally paranoid bitch!" I growled as I made my way upstairs.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're taking a break," he called after me.

Like I give a fuck! Not a single apology, not that I expected one. After I packed all of my things I grabbed my purse and suitcase and went downstairs. Elena was standing in the hall with a smirk her face.

"What?" I asked

"You're a liar! She said triumphantly. Technically she was right but there was no way she could know that. And I was not about to be bested by Elena fucking Gilbert.

"You're paranoid! What have I lied about? I asked.

"You knew Atticus Shane!" Elena said boastful. What the hell was she talking about? I'm sure my face showed confusion and she scoffed and pulled out a letter. She thrust it at me. I snatched it from her and read it quickly. It didn't make sense but I could work with it.

"So. I knew him. He was the foremost expert on Silas and Qetsiyah in the world. He traveled the world lecturing on them. I attended one of his lectures at Tulane," I told her convincingly, "I did some research for him. When his wife died he started talking about raising Silas and I distanced myself from him. He sent that letter when he was hired at Whitmore and I turned down his offer. If I hadn't I would have been introduced to you sooner, to my dismay." I told her almost believing the story myself. I had no idea what was happening and why I was being thrown into the middle of the drama. I needed to get away so I could think. I pushed past her went out to my car. I threw my things inside and sped away from the boarding house. Remember when I said my Stelena feels were resurfacing? I lied. She doesn't deserve anything as good as Stefan.

I entered the Grill and sat at a table in the back. I wasn't sure what Elena had told everyone so I avoided the bar. I don't think I could take seeing distrust in Matt's brilliantly breathtaking blue eyes. I looked at the letter in my hands. It was a job offer to be Professor Creepy's paid research assistant. What the actual hell? I folded the letter and put it in my purse. I pulled out my phone and scrolled the contacts. I saw one that said Prof. S and touched it. I listened as it went to voicemail Professor Douchebag's voice coming across the line. I glanced at the other contacts not recognizing them. I knew that I would probably sell my left arm for a chance to see the TVD wiki in that moment just to see if any names matched up. I put my head down on the table. I was giving myself a headache and I had no where to sleep.

I looked up when I heard someone sit down across from me. I was surprised to see Tyler Lockwood sitting there with a bottle of Wild Turkey and two shot glasses. He poured us both a shot and looked at me expectantly. I took the shot with him and waited for him to speak.

"You looked like you needed that," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Don't thank me. Thank the bartender," he said with a knowing smirk. I glanced at the bar and saw Matt looking my way. I smiled and he gave me a crooked smile in return.

"So what's up?" Tyler asked. A loaded question if I ever heard one.

"Not much. Elena and Damon went through my things. Elena found an old letter and accused me of... Well I'm not exactly sure what she was accusing me of. I left the boarding house and now I have no where to sleep," I told him.

"I'm sorry. They suck when they're together. Hold on a minute," he said rising from the table. I watched him walk away mesmerized by how truly magnificent he is. I watched him talk to Matt. Then Matt came from behind the bar toward me. He sat down across from me.

"Hi," I said casting my eyes down. I had no idea what Elena had said. I didn't know what he was going to say.

"Hey Claudette," he said, "Ty told me what happened with Damon and Elena. Sorry about them," he apologized. I could not breathe, he was apologizing for them.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything," I said, "but I want you to see this first," I told him handing him the letter. He read it then looked up at me searching my face.

"You knew Professor Shane?" He asked and to my relief I didn't hear blame just curiosity.

"Yeah. He was the leading occultist on the legend of Silas. Actually most of the world still thinks he is. I didn't know he was dead until Stefan told me the other day," I told him, "when he lectured at Tulane I met him and whatever else he was he was a good teacher. I did research for him on Silas, actually on Silas' family. That's where I found out about the brother. Professor Shane didn't think he mattered," I told Matt. "I often wondered what would have happened had she just opened herself up to him and allowed him to love her. But it doesn't matter it was over 2000 years ago," I finished. "I don't feel like I lied. He caused a lot of pain and I didn't want to be a reminder of that so I didn't mention it. I'm sorry," I explained. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about it. Damon and Elena will come around," he said giving my fingers a squeeze, "Come on. I know a place you can stay," he said helping me from my seat still holding my hand. He led me to the door and before we passed through he turned to Tyler, "I'm taking Claudette to settle in. I'm leaving her keys above the visor bring her car home," he loud enough that only a vampire could hear. We both saw Tyler nod and he led me outside.


	9. So long bartender, girl who likes the bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Here is the new update. Thank you for the birthday wishes I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this installment. Keep reviewing I love reading what you guys think about Claudette. I'm glad you like her and that you don't think she's too MS. I try hard to give her depth. Until next time, enjoy!**

When we arrived at Lockwood Manor I was duly taken aback.

"This is a big ass house," I breathed. Matt chuckled and exited the truck. He opened my door and helped me down. He grabbed my suitcase and my hand and led me inside. He showed me the kitchen, the library and then he led me upstairs. He opened one of the many doors and stood back so I could enter. The room was just as big as my room at the boarding house. But this room was light and airy with a four poster bed in the center. Matt showed me the walk-in closet and the bathroom. He put my suitcase on the bed and moved to leave the room.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you've settled in," he said before he closed the door. I took a quick shower then debated on what to wear. Yoga pants and a tee or shorts and a tank. I compromised and wore shorts and a tee. When I joined Matt in the kitchen I saw had taken the time to get more comfortable as well. He was wearing a pair of low rise sweat pants and a black wife beater. Hopefully I won't ever need my ovaries again cause they just exploded. I sat down at the island and smiled when Matt put a sandwich in front of me.

"Thanks," I said taking a bite. He put a bottle of water in front of me and sat beside me. "Matt, thanks for letting me stay here. I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let you sleep in your car," he said.

"But I don't want to cause a problem with your friends," I told him. Honestly I would love to be a problem for Elena but I don't want to drag Matt into my "feud" with that Gilbert girl. It's not fair to him.

"Claudette, don't worry about it. You can stay here as long as you want," he said.

"OK, thank you," I said. Every time he says my name I melt. When we were finished eating he put my plate in the dishwasher and asked me to come to the library with him. When I entered the room there was a fire going and the ingredient for s'mores waiting for us.

"Have a seat," he gestured to a pile of pillows in front of the fire. He skewered a marshmallow and handed it to me. We ate s'mores and laughed. While we were sitting there his phone rang.

"Hello," he said around the graham cracker in his mouth. He listen and then hung up. "You want to take a ride with me?" He asked pulling me up from my cushions in front of the fire.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To meet Bonnie," he said, "she's about to leave on her road trip with Damon," he said as we climbed the stairs.

I changed into jeans, a long sleeve tee, boots and a leather jacket. I met Matt downstairs by the front door, he held it open and then held open the truck door as well. We rode in silence. When we reached the outskirts of town Bonnie was waiting by Damon's car. He was no where to be seen.

"Bonnie, where's Damon?" Matt asked as we joined her on the road.

"He's on the way, I guess," she said shrugging.

"What do you mean, you guess?" I asked.

"He said he was on his was," Bonnie answered, "I didn't know you were coming with Matt," Bonnie remarked.

"Why wouldn't I? This is my plan. I want to make sure it goes smoothly," I told her wrinkling my brow. I wondered briefly if Bonnie was upset about my "knowing" Professor Creepy.

"Of course," she acknowledged.

"What's wrong? I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm nervous about going on this road trip with Damon. We haven't always gotten along," she told me.

"Oh Bon, we get along great. Our witty banter is what I live for," Damon said stepping from the darkness of the woods. I didn't want to have feels about how close to her he was standing but it was a losing battle. Damon walked around his car looking at it closely.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Inspecting my car," he said looking closely.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because for some reason I let ex witchy drive my car," he said popping the hood.

My feels went on overload. He let Bonnie drive his car! He doesn't even let Stefan drive his car. I cannot even begin to explain this feeling! He loves her I wish he would just admit it and put me out of my misery.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked.

"Unknown destination. Bonnie and I decided thought it would be best if we were the only two who know exactly where we are going," Damon said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"So glad you approve," Damon sneered.

"Why are you mad? You're the one who went through my things. You don't get to be mad," I said getting upset again.

"You knew Professor Shane," Damon yelled as if that excused his invasion of my privacy.

"Yes! I knew him! So what? I didn't do anything to help him. I was his research assistant when he was in New Orleans. He came to Whitmore, I didn't. You can't hold me responsible for what he did," I yelled back.

"Calm down," Matt said standing between me and Damon. I turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. If I had known he had mass murder on his mind I would have tried to get him to see reason," I told her sincerely.

"It's OK, Claudette. I don't blame you. There are several people to blame you are not one of them," Bonnie said hugging me.

"Thank you Bonnie," I said returning her hug. Bonus looked at Damon expectantly.

"Right. Look, sorry I searched your car. It won't happen again and not just because I didn't find anything. But because I was wrong to do it," he said begrudgingly. I gave him a smirk.

"Thank you, Damon. I appreciate your apology," I smiled.

"Whatever," he said, "what are you doing here busboy slash bartender?" Damon asked changing the subject.

"Bonnie asked me to come see her off. To remind her that killing isn't for the best," Mat explained.

Bonnie pulled to Matt's truck where she pulled open the door climbed in and beckoned me to follow.

"What's up?" I asked after the door was shut.

"I'm nervous about this trip. Damon and I have never gotten along. This is going to be awkward and tense. And I would hate to stake Elena's boyfriend. She likes him," Bonnie said.

"You and Damon have never gotten along?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"There has never been a time when the two of you got along? You've never joined in common purpose? I asked, thinking of Mason Lockwood's kidnapping, the decade dance and when he saved her from the island.

"Yes, but this is different," she said, "Damon and I don't spend time alone together. I don't know if we can do this," Bonnie said.

"You've known him for years, it's weird you don't spend time together. So start now. Who knows maybe you two could actually be friends," I said. "And what choice do you have it's  _for Elena_?" I finished. I felt guilty using that on her again but the ends justify the means.

"You're right, Claudette. Damon and I can get along and work together. I trust him with my life, actually," Bonnie said surprised at her realization.

"Good, then there's no problem. And he must trust you, he's leaving with you," I said. She nodded and we exited the truck.

"Finally!" Damon said in mock exasperation. He opened the door to his classic car and waited for Bonnie to get in the car. He closed the door once she was settled comfortably in the passenger seat. "So long bartender, girl who likes the bartender," he said before he got into the car and drove off into the night.

We watched the headlights disappear into the darkness. Neither of us said anything about Damon's astute observations of my feelings and I was grateful.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, I answered moving toward the truck without looking at him. He opened the door and helped me in and we drove back to the Lockwood house in silence.

 


	10. They're NOT lost simply because you don't know where they are.

A few days later Elena barged into the Lockwood manor where Matt and I were watching a movie. I am not ashamed to say I was using the time to get to know him better, of course she showed up to ruin it.

"Where are they?" Elena asked

"Who?" Matt asked. I was glad he asked because I was wondering myself.

"Damon and Bonnie," she said cutting her eyes at me.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"This was your plan. And now Bonnie and Damon are missing! Where are they? What did you do? Tell me now!" she yelled. I can not believe this bitch.

"They are not missing. Just because you don't know where they are doesn't mean they're missing. It means you don't know where they are," I told the overly dramatic vampire girl.

"Then why haven't they called?" she said folding her arms.

"What? I talked to Bonnie this morning," I told her. I took so much joy in watching her face contort in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Why would she call you?" Elena asked angrily.

"I don't know. She told me that she and Damon are fine. Damon called Stefan this morning to. They're NOT lost simply because you don't know where they are," I told her with a smile.

"You're lying! It's convenient that you're the one Bonnie called. No. You're working with this warlock and you led them to be captured," she ranted.

"Elena, that doesn't make sense," Matt said, "I'm sure Damon and Bonnie had their reasons for not calling you," he said.

"She's brainwashed you. She knew Professor Shane and lied about it. She's lying and I'm going to prove it," she before she turned to leave.

"Matt, you know that's not true, right?" I asked. I had to make sure he believed me. The pull that Gilbert Girl has on the thoughts and opinions of all she knew is a powerful thing. I was just checking, you know, because he hasn't seen me naked yet so I don't have an advantage. Just kidding, kind of.

"I know. She 's worried," he explained.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Damon and Bonnie will be home soon and this will all be behind us," Matt said with a smile.

I smiled back but I realized that I needed to start figuring out why I was in Mystic Falls. The only leads I had were my phone with the weird contacts and the letter from Professor Creepy. Not much to go on but I had no choice. It was all I had to go on. When Matt went to work I started dialing. As I was scrolling through I noticed the names of both Devereaux witches. I called both numbers no answer at either number. I was taking it all in stride that these fictional characters had replaced my friends and family in my contact list. The fact that they had working numbers and voice mail didn't bother me at all. (I'm lying!) Josh was in my frequently called list and I got a personal message when I called him.

"Claudette if this is you I'm so glad you called. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Hope you're finding adventure in the arms of a beautiful man, wish I was. I promise I will call you back as soon as I get this," Josh's voice said in my ear. I left a message not knowing what else to do.

"Hi, Josh. I'm fine. Sorry I haven't called. I did meet someone and I'm not sure where things stand so I've neglected you. I'm sorry. Bye!" I said not sure what I would do if he called back. I scrolled through some more names and I stopped on Hayley M, skip it. Not calling her I don't have any use for her so no point in calling. I scrolled past and the next name was Elijah M. Wait what? No way! There was no way I was calling him. What if he answered. No thank you, keep on scrolling. And I definitely wasn't going to call Camille. My options were to wait for Josh to call or call Elijah. I choose Josh because, well, because he's Elijah. Again I reiterate what if he answered the phone, then what? Exactly! So I'll skip the Elijah call thank you very much. I went to the Grill for dinner and was surprised and pleased when Stefan sat down beside me.

"Hi Claudette," he said smiling.

"Hi, Stefan," I said returning his smile.

"So...Elena came to see you?" he asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to know where Bonnie and Damon are; because obviously since I had them kidnapped I'd know where to find them," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Makes sense," Stefan quipped. "I found out from Caroline that Elena went up to the Gilbert cabin looking for them," Stefan told me.

"Why would she do that?" I asked shaking my head.

"I don't know. I guess she's worried," he said shrugging.

"Her worry is going to get someone killed," I told him bluntly.

"No harm done though, they aren't there," Stefan pointed out.

"They aren't?" I asked. I assumed that was where they went it's where they always go.

"No. That's why she was upset. She decided it would be better if she was with them. That they needed her help," he told me rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she figured..." I said about to give her the benefit of the doubt, "you know what I don't know what I don't know what she's thinking," I finished. "Do you think Damon and Bonnie can handle it alone?" I asked him.

"Of course. If it was any other two people I'd be worried. But Damon and Bonnie make a great team. The things they've done together are amazing. You came up with the perfect plan using the dynamic duo, they're perfect," Stefan finished. I looked into his eyes and could read everything he wasn't saying. I hope he saw it reflected back at him.

"If they're so perfect, for this I mean, why does no one else see it?" I asked hoping he caught my underlying meaning.

"Maybe because they had such a rough start it's hard for people to see them together, you know working to defeat an enemy, but personally I think if you don't see it you're blind," Stefan said. This is why Stefan is my king, he gets it. He sees the inevitability of Bamon and he's going along for the ride just like me.

"Elena could be too close to the situation to see it clearly," I mentioned.

"Possibly but it doesn't matter what Elena sees, the truth is there. I'm tired of hearing from people that they hate each other, that's the past. That's not how they feel any more, it's obvious to anyone with eyes," he ranted.

"You're right. Bonnie told me she trust Damon with her life. And Caroline said that he orchestrated the events that brought her back," I said getting frustrated thinking about all the Dullena shippers who live with the fear that one day Damon will come to his senses and realize that he belongs with Bonnie.

"He did. I wasn't much help at the time but Damon was relentless. No one knows this but the night we brought Bonnie back he and I were the only ones in the woods. He was looking for me when he saw Amara dead. He panicked because he wasn't sure if the spell had worked. He couldn't deal with Bonnie being gone. No one but me knows about the relief he felt when he learned Bonnie was back," Stefan told me conspiratorially. I knew about the panic, it was on the show, but the relief was news to me. It didn't surprise me but I knew it would surprise some people.

"Then I'm glad they went on this road trip together. When they come back I think they'll be different!" I said smiling.

"I think you're right, Claudette," Stefan agreed before leaving me sitting at the bar.


	11. I'm NOT Elena! I'm Katherine...

While sitting in my room trying to figure out what to do next, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it said Josh. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello," I said trying to hide my nerves.

"Claudette, hey. How are you?" Josh said cheerily.

"I'm good". I said.

"That's it. That's all I get!" Josh said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told me you met someone. Tell me about him! Tell me where you are. Tell me something!" Josh said eagerly.

"Oh, I forgot I told you that. It's been so long since I left that message," I said trying to stall.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was helping Davina and...," he apologized.

"Save it. I don't care," I said irritated. I'm not really a Davina fan.

"I know you don't like her but I wish my two best friends could be friends," he said.

"Josh, all of your friends don't have to be friends," I said exasperated. "Do you want a trip update or not?" I asked.

"Yes, tell me everything," he enthused.

"OK, I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I've met some great people," I told him.

"Good, great. Tell me about the guy," he urged.

"His name is Matt. He has gorgeous blue eyes and well gorgeous everything," I told him.

"OK, you know I have to ask. Vampire, werewolf or warlock?" he asked.

"Human," I told him, "but his friends are vampires and a hybrid," I said.

"A hybrid?" Josh asked.

"Some hybrid kidnapped Hayley to draw out Klaus. I'm guessing that it's the same guy. How many hybrids are there?" he asked.

"Oh. Well that's none of my business," I said plainly.

"Mine either," he agreed.

"Josh, be careful," I warned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean Davina's activities put her and her friends in danger," I told him baldly.

"Claudette, I get it. Just because _**one**_ time you had to rescue me, and I use rescue loosely, doesn't mean you get to pick my friends," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that Klaus is ruthless and I don't want you to get hurt," I told him sincerely.

"Thanks sweetie. But I'm safe. I'm protected," he reassured me. His reassurance was empty because Davina is an incompetent witch with delusions of grandeur.

"Like you were protected when I had to rescue you," I said hoping he would expand on that situation.

"Claudette you made a phone call! You didn't even leave your apartment," Josh said chuckling.

"Yeah but the call saved you," I said proudly.

"Whatever," he said, "and your welcome. Because you had to _**"rescue"**_ me, I'm air quoting, you got to finally talk to Elijah," he sassed.

"Maybe but I would have preferred my first conversation with him not to be about me begging for your life," I said with a huff. That explained why I had Elijah's phone number.

"OK, you win!" he said laughing. "When are you coming home?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have some stuff to do here," I said vaguely.

"Stuff? What stuff? Are you matchmaking again? Mind your business!" Josh said laughing.

"Shut up! They're perfect together. I gotta go. I'm meeting Matt," I said laughing.

"OK, have enough fun for the both of us, hon. I love you, bye," Josh said.

"Love you to, bye," I said before I hung up.

I had a nice conversation with Josh but it didn't help me figure out anything. I wonder if I get in my car and drive back across Wickery Bridge I'd be back in the real world. It's worth a shot, I guess. I got in my car and headed out of town. When I got to the end of the bridge I put on Drunk in Love and drove across. After I crossed I pulled over and I looked at my phone. My contact list was still full of fictional characters. OK so Beyonce didn't send me to Mystic Falls. Good to know. It occurred to me as I drove back toward the Lockwood Manor that all of this could be in my head.

I could have had some horrible accident and I'm locked inside my head. And to get out of Mystic Falls is to wake up from my coma. If that's true then I'm going to be out for awhile because I have no idea how to get out of here. Now that I have thoroughly depressed myself I'll go talk to Matt, he can cheer me up.

When I got back to the house Matt wasn't there. He left me a note telling me to meet Caroline at the boarding house. I changed my clothes and drove over. I walked in because no one ever knocks. Unfortunately the only person sitting in the study was Elena.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Caroline," I said, "not that it's any of your business," I followed with sarcasm.

"Touchy. What's your problem?" she asked.

"My problem!?" I said indignant, "Really Elena! Really!" I said raising my voice.

"I'm NOT Elena! I'm Katherine. She's my doppelganger," Katherine said. I'm officially excited. I love Katherine, mostly because she feels about Elena the way I do. Neither Katherine Pierce or myself are here for that damn Gilbert girl!

"I'm sorry," I told her, "I'm Claudette," I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you," Katherine said extending her hand to me. I shook her hand. "Stefan told me about you," she said.

"Oh. All good I hope," I said surprised.

"He told me that you and Elena don't necessarily see eye to eye," Katherine said.

"He's right. I don't like her and it's her fault," I said with a shrug.

"I completely understand," Katherine nodded. Caroline entered the study.

"Claudette, sorry I'm late," Caroline said smiling.

"It's ok. I was just talking to Katherine," I told her returning her smile.

"Oh well, don't," Caroline said frowning.

"Oh Caroline afraid I'll tell your new friend how horrible Elena is? Too late she already knows and I didn't say a word," Katherine said with a smirk.

"Katherine, no one asked you for your opinion," Caroline said exasperated.

"Tsk, tsk, Caroline," Katherine said. I decided to interrupt before it turned into a fight.

"Caroline, why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"To hang out, Bonnie's still gone and Elena has been...unbearable," Caroline said.

"I'd love to hangout," I said, "where?" I asked.

"I was thinking here. Damon has the best alcohol. Only I forgot Katherine the Terrible was here," Caroline said.

"We can still hang out here, Caroline. Katherine seems harmless," I said.

"Katherine Pierce harmless? Doubtful, but I don't want to leave so I guess I'll pour," Caroline said moving to the bar. She handed me a glass, "cheers to new friends," she said taking a drink.

"Cheers," I said drinking Damon's famous bourbon. It was pretty good, a little strong but good. Caroline and I sat next to each other on the couch talking about any and everything. Katherine didn't leave but she pretended to be annoyed at our chatting but I saw her trying to hold in her laughter. Stefan entered the study looking upset and broody.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"It's Elena...," he said.

"Of course it is," Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"What about her?" Caroline asked.

"She went back to the Gilbert cabin," Stefan started.

"So," I said unconcerned.

"While she was there she got ambushed. They're holding her until we turn over Bonnie," Stefan said.


	12. Nope, not a hallucination just the rantings of one of those damn self-absorbed Gilberts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the delay! I've been working on other things. But I know exactly where I'm going. I hope you guys come along with me.**
> 
> **Oh and while I'm sorry to see Nina leave, I am glad that no one has to sacrifice themselves for Elena anymore. And I will also miss Tyler Lockwood's face in Mystic Falls but I understand Michael's desire to pursue other things. And I am not of a mind that the show is over because Nina is leaving. We've been wanting Elena gone for at least four seasons. This is just a dream realized; not the end.**
> 
> **Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy the update. I'll see you next time.**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

"What?" Caroline and I said at the same time.

"Bonnie's dreams were a ruse. They were designed to confuse us," Stefan said. Caroline agreed. I think Bonnie misinterpreted them, because everything has always been about Elena. She assumed everything would way be about Elena. I was glad she wasn't here to sacrifice herself _for Elena_.

"So Elena is where exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know," Stefan said, "We have to call Bonnie and Damon," he added.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can get Elena back," Stefan answered.

"By sacrificing Bonnie?" I questioned incredulously.

"No, of course not. So we can all work together to save Elena and keep Bonnie safe," Stefan said.

"Right," I said. I'm not sure I believe him but there is no way I'm going to stand idly by while these people sacrifice Bonnie. Caroline put her phone away.

"Matt, Tyler and Jeremy are on the way," she said.

"Good. I called Damon. He and Bonnie are on their way back right now," Stefan said as he began to pace. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy arrived quickly. We just had to wait for Damon and Bonnie. After about an hour they breezed into the study.

"What's going on Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Elena went to the Gilbert cabin and the warlock grabbed her," Stefan told him.

"What was she doing at the Gilbert cabin?" Damon asked.

"Looking for you. She couldn't stand being away from you, apparently," I said sarcastically.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

"No we get Elena back," Bonnie said.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Easy. I trade myself for her," Bonnie said. I was about to speak up but before I could Damon spoke.

"Then what?" he asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Nothing. Elena is safe," she answered.

"What happens to you, Little Witch?" Damon asked, moving closer to her. Now I know that this is not the right time to slip into fangirl mode but he's standing so close and he called her little witch; and honestly I could careless about Elena.

"Damon, we have to save Elena," Bonnie said looking up at him.

"And we will but I didn't bring you back from the dead to lose you all over again. So we're going to think of a way to save you both, ok?" Damon said softly.

"Ok," Bonnie agreed, albeit reluctantly. The entire room was shocked at their exchange. Ok not the entire room. Stefan and I weren't surprised but we were so happy. I'm so deep in my Damon feels right now and the best part is I get to share this moment with my king.

"Ok, who's got any ideas?" Damon asked looking way from Bonnie.

"We could just let her die," Katherine suggested. I silently agreed. There would be a lot less drama without that damn Gilbert Girl.

"He meant any good ideas," Caroline said, throwing Katherine the side-eye. Katherine only shrugged, completely unapologetic about wanting Elena dead. Did I mention _I LOVE Katherine!?_

"Even if we did leave Elena to die, which we're not, there is still the subject of protecting Bonnie," Damon said to the room at large.

"We're not going to be able to get anywhere near Elena if they don't believe we're trading Bonnie," Matt pointed out.

"Anything from anyone I care about hearing from?" Damon asked.

"He's right," Stefan said.

"So what? We're not doing that!" Damon said.

"What exactly happened to Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"She went to the Gilbert cabin looking for you and Damon," Jeremy said accusation coloring his voice.

"Why? No one said we were going there," Damon said.

"If they know anything about us they we'd go there. Damon and I decided to be unpredictable," Bonnie said.

"Yeah but they didn't grab her until the second time she went there," Stefan pointed out.

"Maybe they're watching and when she went to the same place twice they thought she knew something," I volunteered. "Why'd she go back? Did she think Damon and Bonnie were going to magically show up if she wished hard enough?" I added sarcastically. Trust me, no amount of wishing makes Damon and Bonnie do anything.

"She thought she'd find a clue about where you went," Jeremy supplied.

"Again why? Neither of them said anything about going there," I said. That is some dumb shit but consider the source, I guess. These people always end up here. A perfectly well laid plan and then Elena throws a damn audible.

"Stefan, how do you know what happened?" Damon asked.

"They used Elena's phone to call me," he told them.

"What exactly did he say?" Damon asked.

"He said he had Elena and unless we had over the Anchor, Elena dies," Stefan finished.

"Why though?" Caroline asked. "Why does he want Bonnie?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie spoke up. "We're saving Elena," she said.

"Bonnie, I understand you want to save your friend by handing yourself over but look at the big picture," I said annoyed.

"What big picture?" Jeremy asked. "My sister is in danger. There is nothing more important," he said.

"Your sister is in danger because she thinks she's the most important thing in existence," I told him. "There is is clearly something going on that has _nothing_ to do with Elena," I finished.

"Explain," Damon said.  
"Those dreams that Bonnie had were not about Elena being in danger. They were a warning..." I started.

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"About Bonnie being in danger. It doesn't matter now. But what we need to figure out is why they need Bonnie, why is the Anchor so important to them?" I asked hoping I made sense.

"Assuming you're right, how do we do that?" Damon asked. "We don't even know where they are holding her," he added.

"What are you going to do, Bonnie? Elena is in danger because of you," Jeremy said to Bonnie. I must be going insane because It had to be the voice in my head saying Bonnie was at fault. The voice that was clearly a damn hallucination. Nope, not a hallucination. Just the ranting of one of those damn self-absorbed Gilberts. That little bastard is standing here because of Bonnie . I hate his ass. One of these bitches better say something or the MFG is about to see my violent side; 'cause I'm about to smack the stupid out of young Jeremy.

"What are you suggesting, Jer?" Damon spat.

"Nothing. I'm just asking. They took Elena because of Bonnie. She should do something to get her back," Jeremy said.

"Whatever rescue attempt we make, Bonnie shouldn't be involved," Stefan said.

"I agree," Damon said.

"No, Elena is like a sister to me. I'm helping," Bonnie said.

"No Bonnie. They want you for something. We can't give them the opportunity to get you while trying to rescue Elena," I told her.

"We can't rescue Elena. We don't know where she is. Bonnie's no help with no magic so we're just waiting for Elena to die," Jeremy said getting angry. Before the end of the day, I'm going to find a way to beat the hell out of Jeremy Gilbert.

"None of what you said is correct, Gilbert. Stefan said that they used Elena's phone to call, which means we can tracks the GPS. We just have to get the phone company to turn the GPS on," I said.

"Wait! No we don't," Caroline said. "Elena, Bonnie and I have an app that allows us to track each other. You know in case of kidnappings," Caroline said opening the app.

"Yeah, it'll give us the location of her phone down to the room she's in," Bonnie said. I remember how they found Caroline when Ric had taken her with that app. Caroline opened the app and they all looked at her phone. They all looked at the map of Mystic Falls. Caroline switched to the street view and zoomed in. The spot was in the woods around Mystic Falls.

"That's weird," Caroline said, "why are they holding her in the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

"That doesn't make any sense," Matt said.

"Care, can you zoom any closer?" Tyler asked.

"No because of the trees," Caroline said. They watched as the red dot began to move.

"What happening?" Jeremy asked.

"They're moving her, obviously," I said. We waited for the dot to stop moving and when it did, we say they had taken her to a house a little South of Whitmore.

"Now let's go get her," Jeremy said standing.

"No," I said, "bad idea."

"I get it. You don't care if my sister lives or dies but the rest of us do," Jeremy said angrily.

"Don't speak for me, little Gilbert," Katherine said.

"Are you done?" I asked him. "Good, because I'm getting really tired of the sound of your voice," I told him with venom.

"Claudette, what did you mean when you said bad idea?" Matt asked trying to ease the tension.

"Only that they were in the woods for a reason. I'm sure they weren't enjoying nature. We need to find out why? And before you storm off to save your sister, a plan would probably be beneficial," I said rolling my eyes at Jeremy Gilbert.

"You're right," Damon said, "and look at the bright side this is a plan that Elena can't mess up."

"Ok, who's going to check out the woods?" I asked.

"I am and Young Jeremy, you're coming with me so I can keep and eye on you. Fucking up plans is a Gilbert specialty and I'm not risking it," Damon said heading to the door.

"Damon, wait!" Bonnie called. I tried to pretend as if I wasn't listening. Stefan did no such thing.

"Yeah, Bon Bon," he said stopping.

"Be careful," she told him as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Of course, but you better be careless Bon. I might start to think you care," he said with a smirk.

"We wouldn't wan that," she responded without missing a beat. I am not ashamed to admit that after Damon left I excused myself and had a full on fangirl episode, silently of course. I literally died right there in the study. BAAAMON! Now I have to know what happened while they were gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: FIC REC: Rescue Mission by MsMKT86 and the sequel, Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett by both MsMKT86 and myself. It's all about Bonnie being the badass she is and starting her own coven with Damon help and the support of the rest of MFG. Check them out!**


	13. In another lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! This chapter has some Bamon feels, I think. I mean I had feels when I wrote it, so! Oh, I should mention that I haven't seen the past two episodes and I probably won't watch them or the finale until later this summer. I mean no finale will ever top 5x22 unless of course Damon is confessing his undying, eternal and everlasting love for Bonnie in it. But somehow I doubt that's going to be happen. So, I'll just wait until later.**
> 
> **No harm, no foul. But you know that 9 times out of 10, fanfiction is better than anything on the show. Enjoy this update and I'll try not to take forever with the next one!**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

I have to come up with the best way to ask her what happened while they were gone. I don't want her to think I'm only being nosy. But we did talk before she left so maybe she'll want to talk again.

"Bonnie," Stefan called.

"Yes," she answered.

"The spot in the woods," he started, "Katherine and I figured out it's significance," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the spot where the Founder's burned Emily at the stake," Katherine said. Bonnie's eyes clouded and I knew she was remembering that Damon had attacked her there. I touched her on the back and she left the room. I followed her to the kitchen.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry," she said distracted.

"It's ok. What happened in there?" I asked.

"Emily was my ancestor and Damon attacked me in that spot a long time ago," she said lowly.

"Oh," I said not knowing what to say next.

"I rarely think about that night. So much has happened since then. I'm not the same person and neither is Damon," she told me.

"You forgive him?" I asked.

"I do but I haven't forgotten. I probably never will but I don't dwell on it. If I did I wouldn't be able to see the good things about him," she explained.

"That makes sense. How did you trip go? You said you were worried about it," I asked figuring this was as good a time as any.

"Oh, it was fine," she said.

"Just fine," I pressed. "Where did you go?" I asked curious. She turned on the radio before she spoke,

"To a place that Damon owns," Bonnie said.

"Then why didn't Elena go there?" I questioned confused.

"She doesn't know about it. Only Stefan does and I guess you and me," she said with a shrug. I tried not to let my reaction show. He took Bonnie to a super secret Salvatore hideout!

"Is it a nice place?" I asked.

"Yeah. It sits in the middle of the woods. If you didn't know it was there you'd never find it. And on the inside it screams Damon. Dark wood paneling and leather. Masculine but not overbearing," she said.

"What did you guys do?" I inquired.

"Nothing at first, but then we talked. A lot," she said.

"Talked about what?" I asked.

"Everything. We decided since we'd probably never get this opportunity again we should be totally honest," she said reminiscing.

"Total honesty. That's brave," I commented.

"Yeah, but..." she said looking away.

"But what?" I asked. I have this feeling that she is going to tell something that is going to slay me on the spot.

"Maybe we should have stayed silent," she said.

"Why?" I asked hoping my impatience didn't bleed into my voice.

"It's nothing," she said. _Um no, Ms Bennett._

"Bonnie, whatever it is, it's bothering you. You can tell me. I can keep it a secret if you want," I tell her hoping that I convinced her to tell me.

"It's nothing. He just told me that he thinks I'm beautiful and in another lifetime we would have an epic love," she said. I have no idea how to react. I want to say _"why not this lifetime?"_ but I held it in.

"That's not nothing! What did you say?" I asked hoping that she told him the same.

"I told him the truth. That I'd always thought he was sexy but his personality made his looks easy to ignore," she told me. _What? And?_

"Bonnie, that's not an appropriate response to what he said and I know you know that," I said hoping she had told him something else and if she hadn't I hope she would tell me.

"That's exactly what he said," she replied with a reminiscent smile. I liked that smile. It gave me such a case of the feels.

"Ok, so then what?" I asked getting more impatient.

"I told him maybe in another time and place, a place with no Elena and no Jeremy, we could maybe be together," she finally admitted. My first thought, _'Fuck the Gilberts'_. I wish every decision she made didn't have to be contingent on fucking Elena or Jeremy Gilbert.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"Nothing. He seemed shocked that I agreed with him," she remembered.

"Shocked? Why?" I asked. I have a theory of course but I wanted Bonnie to tell me what she thought.

"I didn't know so I asked him," she said. "He told me that he never thought I could see him that way after everything that has happened. I reminded him that we had all done things we regret. It doesn't mean that we don't deserve love," she told me.

"Oh, that must have been an intense moment," I breathed out, my feels on high.

"It was," she agreed," then he said something stupid, like always," she said fondly.

"What was it?" I questioned.

"Something about me not being able to keep my hands off his flawless body in another life and that he didn't know how I did it in this lifetime," she said rolling her eyes. I had to concede that he was indeed correct. I have yet to be fortunate enough to see it shirtless but it's magnificent in clothes so it stands to reason that our of clothes it is tingle inducing.

"You should have smacked him in the back of the head," I said. "Vanity's not a good look," I told her. She smiled briefly and looked away. Why is she avoiding eye contact? There is something she's not tell me. "So how was the trip after that? Was it weird or awkward?" I asked.

"No, it was actually more comfortable. Easier I guess," she answered.

"Oh, did you guys have anymore heart-to-hearts?" I asked.

"Not really," she said looking down. "I thanked him for bringing me back," she said. That's a lie! Bonnie is lying! I have to know why.

"You hadn't thanked him?" I asked.

"No, I hadn't," she said. Should I just ask her what she's hiding? Or should I keep trying to pull it out of her? Fuck it, I'm going with the direct approach.

"Bonnie, is there something else?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly.

"Bullshit," I deadpanned. "What is it? You can trust me," I told her sincerely. I really need to know what she was hiding.

"We almost kissed," she blurted out. Time stopped for me. Literally. I don't know what my face says but I know I want to dance around this big ass house singing the Bamon song. Somehow I refrain.

"How? What happened?" I asked and I didn't even try to hide my excitement. I'm not sure how she interpreted it but she seemed amused.

"It was last night. We were sitting in front of the fire, talking. Not about anything in particular; and he looked at me and I don't know. The atmosphere and the things we'd both admitted earlier. He brushed a hair away and put both hands on my face and before our lips touched, I pulled away," she told me. Wait! She said she pulled away. I am not sure how to process that information.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that because she is looking at me like I'm crazy. "I just mean that you wanted to. I was wondering why you didn't. Just to know what it was like," I recovered.

"Because it doesn't matter what I wanted. He's with Elena and I'm with Jeremy," she stated. Again I say, and I can't stress this enough, _fuck the fucking Gilberts._ And I thought he said he's not with Elena.

"He told me several times that they weren't together," I told her.

"Oh, well I'm with Jeremy. So that kiss would have been wrong," she said adamant. "It would have been cheating. Jeremy doesn't deserve that," Bonnie said. Uh what? Does not compute. He deserves faithfulness and devotion? Honey bunches of nope! He lost that right when he screwed Anna the vampire ghost. I didn't know what to say so I only nodded in understanding I didn't feel.

"So then what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. We separate and we didn't talk about it when we woke up but it wasn't weird and then Stefan called. On the way back, he said not to worry about it. To chalk it up to thinking we were in another lifetime," she told me with a shrug.

"Oh," I said. I was speechless and near tears.

"Let's go back," she said turning off the radio. I nodded silently and followed her back to the gang.


	14. He Loves Her in This Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next update for this. I thought that after the finale I'd have a problem writing Elena the way I've been writing her. Have no fear! I don't have that problem at all. Because no matter what, Elena is and was one of the worst characters ever on TV! Nothing happened to erase the things that Gilbert Girl did so it's all good.**
> 
> **I really appreciate all the love for this story. You have made it my most successful TVD story so far! For that, I thank you!**
> 
> **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

I do not know what I'm supposed to do now. It is crystal clear that Bonnie and Damon harbor strong, extremely strong, feelings for each other. The fact that Damon even said those things to her says a lot to me. If only she didn't make all her decisions about the fucking Gilberts. Fuck the Gilberts! I know I've been saying that a lot but I feel like it can never be said enough.

"Claudette, are you alright?" Matt asked touching my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are we doing now?" I asked. No, I'm not fine; my Bamon feels are exploding but I can't tell him that.

"Waiting for Jeremy and Damon to come back," Matt answered.

"Oh," I said. What else was there to say? Right now, I just need some more Bamon interaction.

"Claudette, can I speak to you in private," Stefan asked coming to stand beside me.

"Of course," I said as I followed Stefan from the room. He led me upstairs to ta room on the other side of the expansive house. When he was sure he wouldn't be overheard, the interrogation began.

"What did you and Bonnie talk about? Was it about Damon? Was it about Bonnie and Damon? Was it about Elena?" he asked in rapid succession. I held my hand up to stop him.

"I can't tell you. She swore me to secrecy; but don't worry about it. Everything is fine,' I told him hoping he'd drop it. There is nothing I want to do more than to tell my King everything but I can't because I made a promise.

"I understand. Are Bonnie and Damon ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered because physically they are fine but emotionally, not so much.

"I only ask because they had that moment before he left and ten the two of you leave the kitchen and you looked near tears," Stefan said.

"Tears? Nope, no tears here," I lied. "Bonnie told me where they went and what they did," I said giving him something.

"Oh, so you know about total honesty?" Stefan asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Did Damon tell him?  
"The cabin is a total honesty zone. We only tell the truth there, no matter how painful or embarrassing it might be. Damon and I have never been there together," Stefan told me.

"Oh, I understand. So inside those four walls it is honesty only, no matter what," I clarified.

"Yeah, it really helps when you have feelings to sort out," he explained.

"I can see that," I said, my mind racing. Damon knew he was taking Bonnie to the honesty shack. So he planned to tell her how he felt. He planned it! Oh my God! He wanted her to know how he really feels! I don't care that he said in another lifetime. That only means to bad we didn't meet before we both got shackled to the fucking Gilberts.

"Do you think it's significant that Damon took Bonnie there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked him curious about what he would say.

Maybe, but maybe no. he could have just been being a dick to force embarrassing things out of Bonnie or he had something to say to her and he wanted her to know that he was being honest," he told me.

"Which is more likely?" I asked.

"Total honesty. Damon likes and respects Bonnie. He wouldn't waste total honesty with her," Stefan said assuredly.

"That makes sense," I said nodding. I am so happy. The fact that Damon took Bonnie to a place that Elena doesn't know about to tell her that could have an epic love, EPIC LOVE ya'll, tells me that he loves her in this lifetime.

"Yeah I hope whatever they said to each other matters out here in the real world,' Stefan said.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked.

"The cabin feels like another dimension. Another time and place and sometimes outside that bubble, things that happened inside it don't make it to the real world," Stefan explained.

"I get it," I said. In other words, Bonnie and Damon know how they feel about each other but don't act on it because of the Gilberts. Fuck the fucking Gilberts!

"They could feel their prior commitments outweigh anything they said inside the safety of the cabin," Stefan said.

"I'm not a fan of that. If something was said then they should deal with it, not act like it never happened," I said.

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do but listen and give good advice," Stefan said.

"You're right," I agreed. Of course I hope by good advice he mean push my pro Bamon agenda by any means necessary. "So, Stefan what's up with you and Katherine?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, I see the way she looks at you and I was just wondering," I said. I can admit I ship Steferine; why not?

"She helped me and now I'm helping her," Stefan said.

"Helped with what?" I asked him hoping he didn't think I was nosy.

"There was some stuff I needed to work through. She helped me and now she's human again and we need to slow down her aging," Stefan explained.

"Human again?" I asked because I'm not supposed to know about that.

"Yeah, Katherine took or was forced to take the cure and then Silas almost drained her taking most of the cure with him and now she's aging rapidly. We're, mostly me, are trying to save her life," he said.

"Oh, any way I can help?" I asked because I do NOT want Katherine dead.

"Your knowledge of Silas could help. Do you know of anything that can help?" Stefan asked hopeful.

"No but that doesn't mean I won't try to help," I told him. I have to come up with a plan to save Katherine. Especially now when everyone including Stefan is worried about Elena.

Stefan and I returned to the room as Jeremy and Damon were coming back.

"What did you find?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Witch stuff," Damon said shrugging.

"What does that even mean?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes.

"Torches set up in a pentagram," Jeremy answered.

"What's it for?" Stefan wondered aloud. None of them had any ideas, which didn't actually surprise me.

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Now we go get my sister," Jeremy said.

"How? What the plan, _Jer_?" I asked, my voice heavily tinged with sarcasm.

"I don't know but we gotta do something," he said cutting his eyes at me.

"Then why don't you take a damn seat and let the adults come up with an actual plan that doesn't involve anyone sacrificing themselves for Elena," I told the younger Gilbert. He didn't sit but he did fold his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"We know where she is but that's all we know," Bonnie said. "We need to find out who this is and what they actually want," she suggested.

"We know what they want...you," Jeremy said nastily.

"So what?" Tyler said. "If they had one of us and they wanted Elena you wouldn't be itching to give her up; so why are you ready to hand Bonnie over?" Tyler asked. You tell him, Ty! He gets that Elena ain't worth the breath it takes to say her name.

"She's my sister!" Jeremy said in a raised voice.

"You keep saying that but isn't she actually your cousin?" Katherine asked with a smirk. Jeremy rolled his eyes and ignored her. I thought it was a valid question; guess ol' Jer didn't.

"We owe it to her to find her!" Jeremy said. Um what? No one in the fucking room owes Elena shit. They owe her nothing but a damn stake to the chest. Looks like Baby Gilbert had been smoking the wacky again because only if he was high would he believe that shit.

"I don't owe her anything!" Katherine spat.

"Me either," I chimed in. "I haven't known her long enough to owe her anything," I said daring him to defy me. All that bitch had done was try to compel me and gone through my things. How do I owe her shit? Ha Ha. I don't. Fuck Elena Gilbert and fuck Jeremy Gilbert for trying to guilt people into saving his sister-cousin. Nobody said anything for a while. I huffed because I didn't want to be the one who came up with the plan to save Elena. No, fuck that! I ain't saying shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: The title for this chapter was almost "Fuck the fucking Gilberts" but I thought better of it. Even though it is a sentiment that I completely co-sign, maybe not the best chapter title.**


	15. I Can't Think of a Single Reason to be Pro-Elena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter in this silly little escapade. I have plans for this that are a little crazy and a lot fun. There will be more Gilbert bashing; because what's life without Gilbert bashing?**
> 
> **Enjoy this and don't forget to let me know what you think.**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

I sat next to Katherine and smiled. She smirked at me.

"It's nice to not be the only one who hates Elena," Katherine said.

"I don't hate her," I clarified, "but she hasn't shown me much to like so you're not going to catch me bending over backward to help her," I said with a Kanye shrug.

"That's because there's nothing to like," Katherine said matter-of-fact.

"So, Stefan," I said hoping she'd talk.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He said he was helping you," I told her, "he told me about the cure," I told her. One more reason to fuck the Gilberts!

"Oh, well I guess you know I'm going by the second," she said solemnly.

"Yeah. Well while they're all trying to save Elena, I'll be trying to save you," I told her earnestly.

"Uh thanks," she said. I'm sure it's because she's not used to people helping her.

"No problem. I don't want to be the only one who hates Elena," I said. We shared a laugh which we stifled quickly, nothing funny is happening. Whatever! They are getting nowhere.

"What's next?" Matt asked. I really do like the way he's put together.

"We come up with a plan, a good plan," Damon said.

"Ok, where do we start?" Stefan asked.

No one said anything. How do they get anything done with all the ad hockery and Gilberts fucking up plans? I'm looking at Damon and Bonnie. The problem solvers.

"I have to contact them," Bonnie said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"We need to know what they want from me exactly," Bonnie explained exasperated.

"It doesn't matter. They're not getting anything from you. Not in this lifetime or the next," Damon said with intensity. Ok I'm fine but what? Lifetime, there is that word _again!_ Every time I hear it all I hear is Damon saying, "I love you, Bonnie." What? I'm pretending it's another lifetime.

"Maybe it won't be something I need," she said optimistically. Is she serious? Bonnie, girl stop.

"Yeah right, Bonnie," Caroline piped up.

"We still need to know. We have to save Elena,' Bonnie said.

"Bon Bon, we will save Elena. We're going to save her and keep you safe," he told her and keep you safe," he told her. Yeah we are, because nothing is going to happen to Bonnie while I'm around. If I sense Bonnie is in danger, I will pull a Gilbert and fuck up the plan. I swear!

"Ok but a phone call isn't putting me in danger," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Fine," he said.

Bonnie called Elena's phone and was surprise when Elena answered.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Elena's panicked voice answered.

"Elena! Where are you?" Bonnie said worried.

"I don't know. They took me from the cabin," Elena said.

"We know. We're going to get you back," Bonnie assured her friend.

"I know but be careful. They want you. I don't know why but I overheard them," Elena said.

"That's what they told Stefan. We are going to figure out what's going on. I promise," Bonnie said.

"I have to go. Please hurry!" Elena said before said ended the call.

"At least we know she's ok," Caroline said.

"Yeah, but she wasn't very helpful," Tyler said.

"Not at all," Damon said.

"How is she going to help; she's being held captive?" Jeremy Gilbert said irritated. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything else. I should've know better.

"She is in someone's house with an invitation," Stefan said.

"Or it's a rental," Damon said.

"Doesn't matter. We know she's inside. We also know where the house is. Let's go get her," Jeremy said.

"No, not tonight. Not before we scope the place out," Damon said. "Stefan and I will go first thing in the morning. We will go first thing in the morning. We will let you know what we find," Damon said.

"Fine," Jeremy spat before he stormed upstairs like the juvenile he actually is.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah," I said. He held his hand out to me and pulled me from the couch. "Katherine, I'll see you tomorrow," I told my new friend. Is it presumptuous to assume she and I are friend? I hope not!

"Bye! See ya Matty Blue Eyes," Katherine said with a wink at Matt.

"Bye," he told her barely looking back. After he helped me into the truck he looked at me. "Watch out for Katherine. She's dangerous," he said.

"How? She's as human as me and you," I said.

"I know but she's manipulative and you shouldn't trust her," he told me concern in his eyes. I disagree but I'm loving the concern.

"Ok but I think she's scared. She was forced to take a cure she didn't want and now she's dying," I told him hoping he would see my point.

"I guess just be careful," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said, "I'm sorry," I said to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything with Jeremy and Elena," I told him.

"Don't apologize. I understand. Jeremy wasn't being fair or productive. We can't expect you to feel the way we do about Elena. You just met her," Matt said. If I didn't know he was fictional, I'd be falling in love with him.

"Thanks but it's ok for you to tell me I'm being a bitch to your friend," I told him as we pulled in front of the Lockwood Manor.

He got out and opened my door and helped me down from his truck. He kept my hand in his as we entered the house.

"I don't think you're being a bitch. I know how outspoken you are," he said sexily. Oh my God, is he flirting with me? I know that's a dumb question but is he?

"Oh, I bet ol' Jer would disagree," I said being purposely bitchy.

"Probably, but so what? He can be stubborn. It's good for him to come against a smart, beautiful woman," he said brushing a hair from my face. What is going on? Ok yeah, I know I've been making jokes about getting with him. But with his face looking like his looks I am frozen. Boys in my real life do NOT look like Matt Donovan. Boys in my real life don't smell like him either. Matt smells exactly like a man should. He smells like soap, the woods and a smells that is uniquely Matt. It's intoxicating.

"Oh," I said smiling, "thank you," I said following him into the house. He pulled me into the library. I sat on the couch while he lit a fire before he joined me as we watched the flames dance. I wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. We haven't kissed but I thought that he wasn't as interested in me as I am in him. Maybe I'm wrong. He looked deep in thought; probably about Elena. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Worried about Elena," he replied.

"Right," I nodded with a slight smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Tell me," he said.

"No, it's nothing," I told him. I didn't really want to get into ti.

"Claudette, tell me. I want to know," he said forcefully. Ok, if he keeps using that tone of voice I may do anything he asks.

"I was simply wondering about that call between Bonnie and Elena," I said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Why did Elena answer her own phone and then have time to talk? It seems weird," I told him honestly.

"I hadn't thought about it," he said thoughtful.

"It's probably nothing,'' I told him. Doubtful. I bet that damn Gilbert girl is trying to get free by any means necessary; even if it mean Bonnie get hurt. I don't know for sure but it seems like something she'd do.

"Maybe you should mention it tomorrow," he said.

"I doubt I'm welcome on the "Save Elena Mission". Especially since I've been so anti-Elena. But she went through my things, tried to compel me and threatened to bleed me; I can't think of a single reason for being pro-Elena,' I told him, hoping he would understand.

"It's cool. You could come along and only talk to me and Katherine," he said pulling me closer to him.

"Maybe," I said smiling at him. He returned my smile and leaned forward and OH MY CHUCK! Holy shit! This is _not_ happening! I kissed Matt Donovan! Actually he kissed me and he is showing no signs of stopping. Oh Matty Blue Eyes, what are you doing to me?


	16. The Sting in my Hand is Evidence of a Job Well Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! I wanted to say thanks for making this my most popular TVD story! When I started this I didn't think anyone would like it, so the fact that you guys do is surprising and great.**
> 
> **So there is more Gilbert hate in this chapter, of course. I find it so easy to hate them that even when I don't intend for it to happen it come out.**
> 
> **Hope you guys enjoy it!**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

Um, where the hell am I? I got up and realized I was naked and then I heard the shower running and then Matt damn Donovan exited the bathroom with a towel so low on his waist, it should be illegal. He walked over to me, kissed me deeply and I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

"Shower's all yours, Claudette," he said. He tossed me a t-shirt, his, and I made my way to the shower.

After my shower, I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. What the actual fuck? I'm positive that Matt and I did the dirty. Reason on, I woke up naked in his bed, reason two, I have that feeling. You know the one where when you wake up feel completely satisfied and totally sated. I had that well fucked feeling, but I had to leave the bathroom and go help save that damn Gilbert girl.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and Matt's t-shirt. What?! I told ya'll, I liked how he smells. He was waiting for me downstairs. He kissed me again, took my hand and led me to the truck.

"Nice shirt," he commented.

"Oh this? I like it," I said flirting.

"Good. I'm glad," he said taking my hand and tugging me closer. And now I'm sitting right next to him in his truck like a girl in a country song. (not a shout-out to that song. I hate it!) We rode the rest of the way to the boarding house in silence. I was not looking forward to the entire litany of save Elenas. I'm so over that! Everyone was present except Stefan and Damon. I figured they weren't back yet.

"It doesn't matter what they find. We're going to get Elena," Jeremy said. It's too early for this shit.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Everyone," he said looking at me like I was crazy. A look I returned.

"Pass," I said coldly.

"I'm with her," Katherine spoke up.

"It won't be that big a deal. We go get Elena and come back," he said nonchalantly.

"Huh," I said. Wait a fucking minute! The only way this shit is easy breezy is if we hand over Bonnie. That son of a bitch! "Um, excuse me _Jer_ , do you mind if I call you Jer? How do you plan on getting this done so easily? Because I only see one way and that is by sacrificing the person who has saved your sorry ass more times that you probably deserve," I said fuming. I don't give a fuck what I gotta do. That bitch is _not_ going to sacrifice Bonnie for that Gilbert girl. Fuck Jeremy fucking Gilbert.

"I didn't say that! But we have to save Elena," Jeremy said.

"He's right," Bonnie said. Ok, that's it! I'm done playing nice with these people.

"Bonnie, he's not right. Elena's life is NOT, I repeat NOT worth more than yours. And I would expect your fucking boyfriend to know that! So if we have to save her then we will do it in a way that keeps you safe. No one is going to sacrifice themselves for Elena fucking Gilbert, especially not you!" I yelled loudly. Ok, so maybe yelling wasn't the right way to go but so what? I needed them to hear e and comprehend how serious I am. I think I conveyed my point. Now is the perfect time for Bonnie to reevaluate her "relationship" with Jeremy. She's clearly too good for him and since he's a bitchass he should be alone.

The room was thick with silence and tension when the Salvatore brothers returned.

"Hey gang! What's going on?" Damon asked sensing the tension.

"Nothing," Jeremy spat. Um fuck him!

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Damon said his eyebrow quirked.

"Oh you mean why is Jeremy acting like a little bitch?" I asked.

"Among other things," Damon smirked.

"He's mad because Claudette told him he was being a bad boyfriend for wanting to trade said girlfriend for his sister/cousin," Katherine told both brothers. "Among other things," she added with a smirk.

"I could have sworn I said we weren't doing that," Damon said his voice deadly. Please snap his fucking neck. It would be one fucking Gilbert down, one to fucking go. But alas, no neck snapping to be had. Because of course, Elena would be upset if he killed her brother/cousin.

"No one said anything about handing over Bonnie," Jeremy said.

"You didn't say those exact words but you bullshit plan implied it," I said.

"What plan?" Stefan asked.

"The one where we all go and pick up Elena and bring her back like she was at the airport," Tyler answered.

"The only way that happens is if we give up Bonnie," Matt said.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"What did you find?" Bonnie asked Damon, changing the subject.

"Not much. A couple of witches guarding the perimeter," Damon said.

"We saw Elena," Stefan said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she was pacing but she wasn't confined. We saw her in more than one room," Stefan said. Matt caught my eye across the room. Our conversation from lat night must have been on his mind.

"That's weird, right?" Matt asked. "Kidnappers don't usually let their hostages have their phones or free reign," Matt said.

"The bartender is right," Damon said, "so what does that mean?" Damon asked the room. No one answered. I had no idea but I'm pretty sure Elena had convinced them that they would do anything to save her including sacrifice Bonnie. And normally, she'd be right but not this time. I refuse to let them hand Bonnie over and so does Damon. This should be interesting.

"Nothing any one has said changes anything," Jeremy said again. What? He was on his feet as if that was gong to convince anyone. He should shut the fuck up, he would be better as a decoration; seeing as how he's so pretty. "We'll still have to save my sister," he finished.

"Nobody said anything about not saving your sister," I reminded him.

"No one asked you to say anything," he said turning on me. Is this little bitch serious? "My sister would be here right now if you had kept your mouth shut!" he said.

"Sorry I'm not sorry I suggested Bonnie stay with he friends. The real reasons your sister was kidnapped is because she felt the need to be "involved". If she had stayed hidden then she would be here," I said looking him in the eye. I'm not scared of Jeremy fucking Gilbert.

"This isn't solving anything," Stefan said in a calming tone.

"No, it's not but it is entertaining," Katherine said. I smirked at her.

"Elena was right," Jeremy said. Why is he still stalking?

"Right about what?" Stefan asked.

"She's a liar and up to something," he said pointing at me.

"Jer, just because she disagrees with Elena doesn't mean she's out to get her," Matt said coming to stand behind me. I almost swooned when he came to my defense.

"And you're only saying that because you're trying to get in her pants or because you already have been and you want to do it again," Jeremy said viciously. Remember when I said I was going to slap the shit out of Jeremy Gilbert? Yeah well, now is the fucking time. I slapped him so hard I'm pretty sure his dead parents felt it. The sting in my hand is evident of a job well done. Actually the welt on his face made me smile a little bit. The smile left my face when Bonnie rushed to his side to, I guess, stroke his fragile ego. Bonnie stop! Girl just stop! Jeremy is not worth the energy it takes to think of him. Let him go!

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Matt said angrily.

"Keep your _girlfriend_ under control,' Jeremy said. Is that a threat?

"Or what?" I asked looking at him with loathing. "What will you do but act like a whiny bitch," I said with an eye roll.

"Claudette, please can we focus?" Bonnie asked. Is she really blaming me for this current situation? Fine! I'll shut up but not without a parting shot.

"Sure, Bon. We can focus as soon as Jeremy's bitchmade ass shuts the fuck up," I said with a sweet smile.

"We need a plan," Damon said smirking at me.

"What do you suggest?" Bonnie said to him.

"I don't know. Any suggestions," he asked the room at large.

"What about the spot in the woods? What's that for?" Matt asked.

"Unknown," Damon said. They were all silent and Katherine and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.

"We should just rush the house," Jeremy suggested.

"Ok, you do that. We'll wait until you get back,' Katherine said. Jeremy didn't turn it over but I laughed.

"Jeremy's plan isn't necessarily a bad one," Stefan said.

"How not?" I asked.

"We outnumber them and if we came at them all at once it would surp

them; giving us a chance to free Elena," Stefan said. I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"That could work," Damon agreed. This seems like the worse plan ever. There is no way this plan is going to work and then they're going to go back to what they always do; sacrifice Bonnie. Well, not today.


	17. Save and Sacrifice are not Synonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know!**
> 
> **Happy reading!**
> 
>   **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

We left the boarding house and followed the Salvatore brothers to where they were holding that Gilbert girl. Katherine came along for the ride but I hope none of them are expecting her to help. I'm not really helping but they don't know that. I'm on high fucking alert; the minute this shit turns to the sacrifice Bonnie show, I'm out; taking Bonnie with me.

We surrounded the house. I made sure I kept Jeremy's ass in sight at all fucking times. He's the one who's going to turn this stupid plan into the 'Bonnie for Elena' game. We were to wait for the signal and then ruse inside. Stupid plan but no one listened to me. Damon tried to make Bonnie stay in the car. She wouldn't so she's out here but she promised to stay out of sight. I don't think I believe her but I got my eye on her too.

I knew I was right to keep an eyes on her. She is now standing beside that bitchmade Gilbert boy. I wish I had vampire hearing so I could hear what they're saying. Now they're moving forward! Damon had not given the signal! Nope.com! I have to think fast. This plan is based on surprise, so I gotta take away the element of surprise.

"Jeremy, wait for me!" I yelled loudly. He turned to look at me and he was outraged.

"Shut up!" he mouthed.

"Jeremy hold on. I'm coming. I want to help rescue Elena too! I yelled louder.

Chaos erupted in the next minute. Witches ran out of the house in attack mode.

"Matt, take Bonnie out of here," I told him. He nodded and sprinted toward her. He threw her over his shoulder amid protest and ran back toward the cars. No one got near the house or Elena but so what? He was about to hand Bonnie over and she was going to let him. I prepared myself for the verbal tirade that I knew Damon had for me. I am unconcerned. I know I did the right thing.

When we arrived at the boarding house everyone, but Matt and Katherine, was looking at me askance. No, I don't like it but I'm good with it. Matt placed his hand on my lower back in silent support. Damon turned angry eyes on me and I admit, I leaned into Matt slightly.

"Wait!" I implored, "before you say or do anything let me explain," I said.

"What's to explain? You don't know how to follow instructions," Damon scoffed.

"I follow instructions fine. I did what I thought was right. I'd do it again," I told them all.

"How is stopping a rescue of Elena the right thing to do?" Stefan asked.

"Elena wasn't what I was thinking about at the time," I answered.

"Why not? We were out there for Elena," Caroline said.

"You were out there _for Elena_. I was out there for Bonnie. I was saving Bonnie," I said shooting a look at her and Jeremy.

"Bonnie was perfectly safe," Damon said.

"No she wasn't. She was on her way toward the house with Jeremy's bitch ass and you hadn't given the signal. I figured she was going to trade herself for Elena so I prevented it. I'm not sorry," I told the room at large.

"Bonnie is that true?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I was doing what I had to do to save Elena," Bonnie said. Caroline nodded her understanding. Everyone nodded their understanding. Wait, what?"

"Um, excuse me. Just want to point out one thing. Save and sacrifice are not synonymous. You don't have to sacrifice yourselves or any fucking one else to save Elena. She's not some goddess whose alter you have to throw yourselves onto as offerings," I said angrily.

"BonBon, why didn't you believe me when I said I would keep you both safe?" Damon asked. Maybe it's my imagination but he sounds hurt.

"I did, do believe you but Jeremy and I thought this was a better plan," she explained. That's the problem, Jeremy.

"How? What happened after he got Elena?" Damon asked. "How was he going to save you?" Damon asked them both.

"That doesn't matter," Bonnie said.

"It does matter," Damon told her, moving closer to her. "If you don't promise me right now, that you'll never do something like that again I will lock in the basement and kill anyone who tries to let you out," Damon said. Now they are standing a breath apart and Jeremy looks confused and jealous.

"I promise," Bonnie whispered.

"Good," Damon said equally low.

Oh my Bamon heart! The only thing that would have made that moment better would have been a kiss. A Bamon kiss would make my life and ruin Jeremy's. I call that a win-win.

"So now that we loot the element of surprise and Bonnie's help, how are we getting my sister back?" Jeremy asked ruining the Bamon moment. That is the problem with the fucking Gilberts; always standing in the way of Bamon. Ignoring him!

"Bonnie, I hope you're not angry with me. I didn't act out of hate for Elena. I acted to keep you safe. We don't know why they want you and _I_ wasn't willing to offer you up to the alter of Elena," I told her.

"I'm not angry. Thank you," she said with a genuine smile. I smiled back.

"How sweet. Can we please get back to how we're going to save my sister?" Jeremy asked irritated.

"Why are you mad?" I asked him.

"Because you ruined the one shot we had to rescue my sister," he said vehemently.

"Not true. _You_ ruined it by not sticking to the original plan," I told him.

"Whatever," he replied.

"No, _Jer_ , not whatever. If you had followed Damon's plan we wouldn't be still talking about saving your sister. She'd be here, unfortunately," I said. Then guess what happened? Can't guess, I'll tell you. That Gilbert girl called Damon.

**"Damon, what happened?"**

**"Elena?" Damon asked.**

**"Yes, it's me," she answered.**

**"How?" he asked.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"How are you calling?" he asked.**

**"I stole my phone. Why does that matter?" she asked.**

**"It doesn't, I guess," he said.**

**"What happened? I heard them talking. You were here?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, we came to rescue you but your baby brother, trying to be a hero, ruined the plan and we had to leave without you," Damon said.**

**"I'm sure he meant well," she defended.**

**"Whatever. What else did you hear them say?" Damon asked. "Anything about why they want BonBon?" he asked her.**

**"Only that they need her for the ceremony. That's what they keep saying. I think it's supposed to happen soon. In the woods around Mystic Falls," Elena said.**

**"We know where," Damon told her.**

**"Damon, please save me," Elena pleaded.**

**"Don't worry. I'm coming to get you; no matter what," he told her.** I'm not sure I like the "no matter what" part.

**"Goodbye, Damon. I love you," she said.**

**"And I love you," he said.** Gross. Gross Dullena is gross.

"Again she was no help," Tyler said.

My thoughts exactly. That was the damn opportunity to provide some information on her captors and all she can think to say is 'I love you'. Reason #475 why Dullena is horrible. Their "love" is so distracting it makes them forget to save themselves. What is that?


	18. Magical Dialysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So this chapter has some answers but also some questions.**
> 
> **There is a little Gilbert bashing. If at any point the bashing becomes too much let me know because according to one reviewer the story is good but Elena is OOC. She is not selfish, thoughtless and horrible apparently.**
> 
> **I think they really thought i was writing this for Elena. Uh, honey bunches of nope! Maybe it's my fault for name the story what I did but I assumed that people knew that we don't all worship at the Elena alter. Of all the religions there are, I choose to not follow the one that survives on human (meaning Bonnie) sacrifices.**
> 
> **Anyway, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

No one said anything for a moment. I waited patiently and nothing. So because I don't care about Elena I moved on to what's important to me; Katherine.

"So I have an idea on how to help you," I told her.

"How?" she asked interested but I could see the hope flare in her eyes.

"It's a little complicated and I don't know if it'll work," I told her.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Ok, dialysis," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Magical dialysis. Dialysis is the process of removing unwanted components from the blood. For you the cure is an unwanted component," I answered.

"How exactly would that work?" she questioned.

"When blood goes through the dialysis machine, it flows through a fiber wall. Diaylsis solution flows around the around the outside of the fibers. Instead of dialysis solution, we would have some sort of magicked solution that would pull the cure from the blood. Then the cleansed blood is returned to the body. It may take a while, but it's worth a try," I said hoping I made even a little sense.

"Ok but a couple of problems," Katherine said.

"What?" I said.

"No magic solution exists and no one to make a magic solution," she pointed out.

"Not necessarily. I know someone who can help. He's an expert on witches. And don't you know some witch who owes you a favor? Now is probably a good time to call in said favor," I told her.

So I neglected to mention that the witch expert is Elijah. I don't exactly know him but it's close enough. And I know he'll try to help for Katherine because let's face it, Kalijah is epic! Yeah, I ship Steferine but Kalijah. I'm going to call him after Matt and I leave this cluster fuck that is the 'Save that Gilbert Girl' rally.

"We need to know what they're planning in the woods," Stefan said.

"And why they need BonBon," Damon added.

"How do you plan to do that?" Jeremy asked.

" _We_ are going to do some fucking research in those things called books, you ungrateful little bastard," Damon said, his temper flaring.

"Damon, calm down," Bonnie said.

"No. He was about to hand you over to those crazies," Damon said to her.

"It was for Elena," Jeremy said.

"You're supposed to be doing thing _for Bonnie_! It's my job to do things for Elena. Do you see how that works?" Damon said slowly.

"I don't have much faith that you'll do anything for my sister," Jeremy said. What is this idiot babbling about? We were in the woods, poised to save his stupid sister until he threw an audible, a bullshit audible by the way. While no, I don't think Damon's plan was going to work, it was a better idea than knocking on the front door and handing Bonnie over.

"When have I not saved your sister?" Damon asked.

"Good job, Damon. Where is she now? Oh that's right, being held captive," Jeremy said with an attitude.

Um what?

"Um _Jer_ , let's not forget _you_ were the reason your sister is still being held. We were about the rescue her when you had an attack of stupidity," I said.

"Mind your business," Jeremy said to me, "you've don't enough," he said turning to give me a deadly look. Again, I am _NOT_ afraid of Jeremy fucking Gilbert!

"I haven't done anything and if you are so jazzed to find your sister stop blaming people and be more solution oriented. Blame is not going to save her," I told him, my judging you face firmly in place.

"So get to it people. Bonnie, you and I will go to your grandmother's house and get some grimoires. The rest of you look through what we have here," Damon said as he made his way to the door, Bonnie behind him.

"I have some things that I can reference back in my room. Matt, can you take me?" I asked. Yes, I'm going to call Elijah; for Katherine and for Bonnie. He may have some idea about the ceremony in the woods. I'm not mentioning Elena in captivity, for two reasons: he doesn't need to know and to hear another man express concern for her would make me vomit. Also there isn't anything in my room I need but I wasn't about to make a call to Elijah in a house full of people who could hear both sides of my conversation. We don't necessarily have time to debate the trustworthiness of the Originals because I trust them about as much as I trust the Salvatore brothers.

"What do you need from the house?" Matt asked me as he started the truck.

"Nothing. I have a phone call to make and I don't need a house full of vampires listening in," I told him.

"One of your professors?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I hedged.

"Then who?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him but I remembered I was sitting in a truck given to him by Rebekah Mikaelson. He's not exactly in a place to judge.

"Elijah Mikaelson," I said. I waited for his response. When it came, it surprised me.

"Why him?" Matt asked.

"He's an expert on witches. His mother was one and he's spent a lot of time learning about them," I told him.

"You think he'll help you?" he asked.

"I don't know but I figure it can't hurt to ask," I told him honestly.

"Go for it. We're running out of options," he told me grimly. I was almost positive he meant options to save Elena, which is not, I repeat, _not_ the subject of my call but oh well. Matt left me in the library. Alone with my cell phone to make the call. I admit I looked at his name for a very long time before I touched it. I found myself praying that he wouldn't answer. My prayers went unanswered.

**"Hello," his dulcet tone said caressing my ears.**

**"Uh hi. I don't know if you remember me but my name is Claudette and I..." I started nervously.**

**"Yes, I remember. You expertly negotiated your friend's release from my brother. What can I do for you?" he interrupted my ramblings.**

**"Oh, I hope I'm not bothering you but I know you know a great deal about witches and I have a couple of questions," I said.**

**"It is no bother. Tell me what do you need to know," he said graciously.**

**"Two separate things actually. The first is about a way to spell a liquid to remove a curse from human blood," I inquired, trying to be vague while telling him everything he needed to know.**

**"What kind of curse? What is it doing to the body?" he asked.**

**"Causing them to age rapidly," I told him.**

**"I have never heard of that particular curse but my mother's grimoire does contain a spell to unspell liquid. Would that suffice?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I think it would," I told him happily.**

**"Would you like me to bring it round?" he asked.** What?!

**Oh, I'm not at home," I blurted out, "I'm on vacation and I came across someone who needs my help. Could you send it to me? I will return it when I return home," I said hoping he would say yes.**

**"That would be fine. Let me have the address and I will send it over night delivery," he said.** I hope he doesn't change his mind when he learns I'm in Mystic Falls.

**"101 North Lockwood Manor Road, Mystic Falls, Va 23218," I told him. I was waiting with bated breath for his answer.**

**"Give my regards to the Salvatore brothers," he said formally.**

**"You know them, I take it?" I inquired.**

**"Yes but I will not let that hinder me from helping you, although I'm sure if the situation were reversed they would not be so forthcoming. The grimoire page will arrive in the morning. The other information is what?" he asked.**

**"Do you know of any specific ceremony that requires torches set up in a pentagram formation?" I asked him.**

**"Where is it set up?" he asked.**

**"On a spot where a witch was once burned at the stake," I told him.**

**"It sounds like a channeling ceremony," he said.**

**"Why would they need a non-witch for that?" I asked curious and confused.**

**"By non-witch to you mean vampire?" he asked.**

**"No, I mean non-witch, like Anchor to The Other Side," I explained.**

**"Placing the Anchor in a channeling circle such as that would create a doorway through which supernaturals could pass freely; even after the ceremony is complete," he told me, his voice full of caution.**

**"You mean a supernatural's death wouldn't be permanent. They could cross back over and be corporeal?" I asked him.** Thank you Sam Winchester for the word corporeal.

**"Yes. What little balance there is will be completely gone," he told me, his voice grave.**

**"If the door was opened could it be closed again?" I asked fearful of his answer.**

**"Yes but with great risk to the Anchor. Chances are high that they wouldn't survive," he told me honestly.**

**"Is there anything else they need?" I asked.**

**"A celestial event; not a significant one; a full moon will do and a magical vessel through which to channel the magic," Elijah explained.**

**"A magical vessel?" I asked.** I had to ask because my knowledge of vessels while extensive, doesn't necessarily fit into the TVD/TO universe.

**"Yes, a vampire, werewolf, a hunter or a doppelganger would fulfill the requirement of a magical vessel," he listed.**

**"Oh," I said dejected.**

**"It is imperative that you prevent this from happening!" he said. "Do you require assistance?** While I would love to say yes, I know that I can't. The only thing having him here would accomplish is creating more arguments. Something we don't need. We need to be on the same page to save Bonnie.

**"Thank you but no," I said. "What happens to the magical vessel?" I asked curious.**

**"Death," he said, "but because of the open doorway it's not too big a price to pay, I suppose, although the vessel must endure great pain during ceremony," he explained.** Now I have zero intention of allowing this wacked out ceremony to occur but the thought of either of the Gilberts in great pain pleases me.

**"Ok, don't worry. Everything is under control. If I feel differently I will call you for help," I told him hoping he believed me.**

**"Fine but the minute the Salvatores get in over their heads call me and Niklaus and I will be there to right whatever is wrong," he said with conviction.**

**"Thank you but I'm sure we can handle it," I said.**

**"That is what they said about Niklaus and here he is; the King of New Orleans," Elijah said smugly.**

**"Maybe but they didn't have me the expert negotiator on their side," I said flirting a bit.**

**"You are right. The fate of the world is in wonderfully capable hands," he said a teasing lilt to his voice.** Never have I been so glad for the telephone because my blush is out of control.

 **"Thank you again, Elijah. I will let you know if I need you. Your help, I mean," I said.** Go ahead Claudette, embarrass yourself some more.

**"I look forward to your call," he said.**

**"Goodbye," I said before I hung up.** Ok, so I know Matt and I are kind of a thing but the opportunity to flirt with Elijah Mikaelson presented itself. I had to take it, right? Right? Yes I did!


	19. Um when did Caroline become a Beremy Stan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So I'm back and I have an update for this one. So sorry it took so long. the old laptop gave out completely and it took me a little while to get a new one. But I'm ready to get back to it. I haven't watched this season outside of 2 or 3 episodes. I'll probably catch up this summer. But the show doesn't usually effect anything I'm writing anyway so I guess it doesn't matter.**
> 
> **No promises but I'm going to try to update weekly. I want to blame periodic updates on my former laptop but just in case it wasn't and I am actually a horrible updater, I won't make any promises to be punctual. But I'm aiming for every Friday; starting today.**
> 
> **Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next week (hopefully)!**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

I went upstairs to change for the night and think about how much I was going to tell them about how I came by my information. If I could avoid it, I wasn't going to mention Elijah, all I need is an argument when Bonnie is in danger. I will tell them I talked to one of my professors.

I entered my room to settle down for the night but couldn't because I couldn't find my suitcase. I'm sure I left it at the foot of the bed. Maybe I left I in the closet; or not. I didn't notice Matt standing in the door.

"Claudette, what are you doing?" he asked me. Momentarily I was stunned. He was wearing low slung sweatpants and nothing else. That "V" caught me off guard. It is, it makes me want to do naught things to him.

"Huh, oh I'm looking for my luggage," I told him trying to keep eye contact.

"Oh, follow me," he said his hand outstretched. I took his hand and he led me to his bedroom. My suitcase was there on the bed, my carry-on next to it.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked. Ok, so I know I woke up here this morning but so? What is happening?

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Mind? No, I'm a little surprised," I told him honestly.

"Was last night a one-time thing?" he asked.

"I hope not but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"This big ass house is lonely and I don't know; I liked waking up with you. I'd like to wake up with even if we didn't have sex the night before," he said shrugging.

"Oh," I said nodding. Waking up in his arms is a life I could get used to and I have no idea how long I'm going to be here so why not? I opened my back and got the things I needed for the night and entered the bathroom. I looked at what I picked to sleep in and face palmed. I picked my favorite sleepwear. It's my favorite for a few reason. One, I look great in it; it makes me feel super sexy, the satin feels awesome against my skin and lastly I got it on sale for like 60% off. It's spaghetti strap, low cut, black with lace trim and it stops right above mid-thigh. I have to put it on because I didn't bring anything else into the bathroom with me. Fuck it. It's not a big deal. He's already seen me naked. I put on the nightie and went back into the bedroom. He isn't even in the room and I panicked. I put my things away and by the time I was finished he was coming in again.

"All locked up. You ready for bed?" he asked taking in my sleepwear.

"Yep," I said moving to the bed. We threw off the throw pillows and climbed into the bed.

"How did your call go?" Matt asked as he pulled me close to him.

"Good, he told me something that makes me angrier at Jeremy," I told him as I snuggled close to him. He pulled my leg around his waist and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you angrier at him?" he asked.

"Because if Elijah is right, he wasn't only handing over Bonnie he was setting something bigger in motion," I told him, my head resting on his chest.

"Like what?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"They want to turn Bonnie into a revolving door," I explained.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It mean supernatural beings can cross back through her into the land of the living," I told him.

"What will that do to Bonnie?" Matt asked.

"Cause constant pain and probably insanity," I answered.

"We can't let that happen," Matt said simply.

"We won't," I said looking up at him. He shifted me completely on top of him and you can guess what happened next.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, Matt was entering the room an envelope in hand.

"This came for a little while ago," he said as he leaned down to kiss me and hand me the envelope.

"Thanks," I said accepting the envelope and the kiss. I opened it and slid the grimoire page out.

"What's that?" Matt asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"A page from Esther's grimoire," I told him.

"Esther Mikaelson?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Will that help Bonnie?" Matt questioned.

"No, this is to help Katherine. There is no spell to help Bonnie. We have to beat them with something other than magic," I told him honestly.

"Ok, I know I said this but be careful with Katherine."

"I'm not worried and I'm helping her and it can't be bad to have Katherine Pierce owe you a favor," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Matt conceded, kissing me again. "Get dressed. We need to get to the boarding house."

"Ok," I said.

After I dressed we went to the boarding house. It was quiet when we got inside. Katherine was in the study reading a magazine.

"Where is everyone?" Matt asked.

"Stefan and Caroline are hunting bunnies, Damon and Bonnie are around, Jeremy is still upstairs and I have no idea where the Lockwood kid is," she answered without look up from her magazine.

I took this as the opportunity to I needed to tell her what I found I handed her the grimoire page. She looked at it ans said she'd called a witch who said she'd help and was waiting for her call. I know she want to know where I got that grimoire page; it was a credit to her that she didn't. we decided to wait a couple of day to tell Stefan. He was distracted with Elena and neither Katherine nor I wanted his inattention to cause a problem.

A little while later Stefan and Caroline returned and the rest of the Scooby Gang trickled in except Damon and Bonnie.

"Where are they?" Jeremy asked impatiently. No one answered. A few minutes later the two entered the room laughing.

"Ok, gang. What do we know?" Damon asked pouring a drink that he handed to Bonnie then he poured another one for himself. I waited and no one had anything. Of course not.

"The circle in the woods is a channeling circle," I started.

"A channeling circle?" Damon asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Witches use them to gain power mostly," I said.

"Why do you need Bonnie for that?" Caroline asked.

"Normally they wouldn't but this is a specific ceremony that would turn Bonnie into a two-way door for dead supernaturals," I said. "It would destroy the balance completely because no supernatural would stay dead," I said.

"What else do they need?" Stefan asked.

"A celestial event, but not a major one. They could use a full moon and a magical vessel," I listed.

"Magical vessel?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, a vampire, werewolf, hunter, witch or doppelganger would work," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"What's the vessel for?" Damon asked.

"The magic is channeled through them. It causes them serious pain and then they die but because the Anchor becomes a two-way door, they could pass back through," I said repeating what Elijah told me.

" _If_ she's telling the truth, we've been overreacting," Jeremy said.

"How so?" I asked.

"They don't want to hurt Bonnie. They must be desperate. Maybe someone killed the leader of their coven and they want them back. We can all understand that," he said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Young Jeremy," Damon said, his voice steely.

"I'm saying, if we trade Bonnie for Elena they won't hurt Bonnie," he said nonchalantly. I had gone so long with saying it; fuck Jeremy fucking Gilbert. If anyone was surprised at what happened next, I don't know what show they've been watching.

Damon flashed over to Jeremy and took him to the floor. They were all yelling at him to stop. Notice I said _they_. I wanted him to snap his neck days ago.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out sharply. Damon's momentary distraction allowed Jeremy to get the upper hand. He pulled to stake form somewhere and held it over Damon's heart. Not surprisingly, Stefan was the only one yelling for him to stop.

"Jer, stop!" Bonnie said loudly. Jeremy stood to the feet and tossed the stake aside. I waited to see what would happen next. "Damon, that was out of line," Bonnie said. No, it wasn't. he didn't go far enough; that little bitchlet is still alive.

"I was not, BonBon," Damon said walking toward her.

"You could have killed him," she said.

"Maybe but killing him wasn't my intention," Damon said as he stopped in front of her. It wasn't?

"It wasn't?" she asked.

"No, I have no use for the Hunter's Curse. But a little ass kicking was called for," Damon said quirking his eyebrow.

"But why are you picking a fight with him?" she asked.

"Because Bon, he does not get to speak about your life with such cavalier attitude. Especially when we are in this position because you assumed his wretched life was worth something and brought him back. Killing you and forcing you to be the Anchor," he said with quiet intensity. Ok, everything Damon said is the truth and the fact that he has invaded his space is making it even better.

"Damon, I…" Bonnie began.

"It's fine, Bonnie," he said stepping away from her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"What are you thanking him for?" Jeremy spat.

"Sparing _your_ bitchmade ass, I'm guessing," I chimed in. I think Tyler chuckled. Jeremy of course didn't turn it over. But so? I think it's time Bonnie and I have a talk about Jeremy and that she needs to let him go.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked. I had an idea but I knew they wouldn't like it so I'll keep it to myself for a while. I need to work it out in my head anyway.

"Give me a couple of days. I'll come up with something brilliant," Damon said. Perfect. Now, I can talk to Bonnie about _Jer_.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?" Caroline asked. Shit, I want to get to Bonnie before she did. I wonder if it'd be rude to tag along. Probably. Damnit.

"Sure, Care. What about?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"It's private," she said grabbing Bonnie's hand, leading her outside. Fuck! Caroline the anti-Bamonator, is going to ruin any progress I've made if I don't stop her. Whatever, I'm going outside.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting?" I asked stepping outside.

"No," Bonnie said turning to look at me.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"What was what?" Bonnie asked.

"That with Damon; today and since you've been back," she said.

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean," Bonnie said genuinely confused.

"What? Bonnie, you're being deliberately evasive," Caroline said, folding her arms. I don't think she is being evasive. "Claudette, you know what I mean, right?" she asked putting me on the spot.

"No, actually because I've been here like a week and if there is a difference in their relationship I wouldn't know it," I lied.

"Oh right," she said.

"Care, Damon and I are friends. I told you that," Bonnie said.

"But Bonnie…" Caroline started. Now is the time to step in.

"What's the big deal if they're friends?" I asked.

"Damon doesn't have any friends," Caroline said plainly.

"That's not true," Bonnie said.

"It is, Bonnie," Caroline said.

"No it's not. Ric was Damon's friend and your mom is Damon's friend," Bonnie said in defense of the oldest Salvatore brother.

"And I've been meaning to talk to her about that," Caroline said.

"Care, is that what you wanted to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes actually," she said, "and I'm not finished." Ok, I am officially pissed off at Caroline. She wants to talk about and analyze the Damon/Bonnie dynamic but nothing about Jeremy. "Bon, you know Damon isn't trustworthy," Caroline said.

"He's not?" I asked.

"No, he's not," she said.

"Oh, he's seems ok to me other than when he threatened me but that was _for Elena_." I said with a shrug.

"That's what I mean. He shouldn't have threatened you," Caroline said nodding.

"I didn't hear you disagreeing when he did it so I don't know it's fair for you to trot that out as a reason for distrust," I said.

"I don't need recent events to tell me he can't be trusted," Caroline said nodding.

"I thought you promised Bonnie you were going to let go of the past. Trying to ruin their friendship is not trying to let go," I reminded.

"Maybe not, but I don't think Bonnie should put so much faith in Damon's saving her," Caroline said.

"Then who should I trust, Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy," Caroline said without missing a beat.

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that since this all started, Jeremy's idea of protecting Bonnie has been to turn her over to the people who want her," I said. I _cannot_ even believe what she said.

"But he was doing that for Elena," Caroline said as if that explained everything. I don't give a shit about Elena but I'm guessing not the right thing to say.

"Right, so it doesn't matter what happens to anyone else as long as Elena is safe?" I asked. Neither of them said anything. "All I'm saying is that if Jeremy was my boyfriend, he'd have been dumped the minute he decided sacrificing me was the way to go," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"He's worried about Elena," Bonnie said.

"I get that but doesn't mean he gets to treat your life secondary. Anyone who loves you wouldn't," I told her.

"You're out of line, Claudette," Caroline snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Saying that Jeremy doesn't love Bonnie is presumptuous," she said disapproval evident in her voice.

"I didn't but when we found out the target was Bonnie and NOT Elena, his attention didn't shift to Bonnie. That doesn't say devoted boyfriend to me," I said. "In face, since we found out his only contribution had been to insult me and offer Bonnie as a sacrifice," I said getting angry.

"He's frustrated," Bonnie explained.

"I'm sure but his frustration isn't an excuse to hand you over to someone who wants to use you. As your boyfriend he should be leading the charge to protect you. The fact that he's not says to me that you should reevaluate his status as your boyfriend," I said, glad that I had finally told Bonnie to break up with his ass.

"Now is not the time to make those kind of decisions," Bonnie said.

"Maybe not but you should still think about it," I said. Bonnie said nodding her understanding.

"You should be quiet. You don't know what you're talking about. Jeremy and Bonnie have history," Caroline said emphatically. Um when did Caroline become a Beremy Stan?

"History that apparently doesn't mean shit to him if all he can do is think of ways to sacrifice her," I said. You will not ever catch me saying good things about Jeremy fucking Gilbert.

"But like you said, you've only been here a week so…" she said throwing my words back at me.

"Yep an in the last two days he has done nothing to prove your point," I said. "Stop romanticizing because you're single and want to live vicariously," I said rudely and went back inside. Ok, so maybe that was mean but so what? She was talking shit. Hopefully Bonnie's not mad at me. I need to point out to her that while Jeremy has been risking her life. Damon has been trying to protect it.

"What did I miss?" I asked Matt.

"Nothing. What was that about?" he asked nodding toward the outside.

"I'm not sure. Caroline and I had words but maybe it was because I was being nosy and I didn't agree and I told her so," I told him. I didn't want to tell Matt what the argument was about because I knew he would take Caroline's side; and I like him. I didn't want to have that fight. We watched Bonnie and Caroline come inside. Caroline gave me that "don't cross me" look and I stared right back. There are vampires that scare me; Caroline Forbes is _NOT_ one of them. Matt noticed the look but remained silent.

 


	20. Something is very hinky with the freedom that Elena has as a captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This chapter is classic TVD. If you didn't see what happens coming, I don't know what show you've been watching. But don't worry; Elena's safe.**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

After a few hours, Damon reentered the study.

"Anybody have any ideas?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"I have one but you're not going to like it," I volunteered.

"What is it?" Damon asked wearily.

"Tell them no. You will not hand over Bonnie _for Elena_ ," I said. I noticed Stefan's smirk but before I could continue the little Gilbert opened his mouth.

"So we should sacrifice Elena for Bonnie!" he yelled. Of course we should, and add his bitch ass as a bonus but somehow I don't say that.

"Did I say that? No, shut up and let me fucking finish," I said my voice steely.

"That is exactly what you said!" Caroline chimed in. Great, now her salty ass is on my case.

"Why don't we let her finish?" Stefan suggested. I smiled a thanks to my King before I continued.

"They are powerless to perform the channeling ceremony without Bonnie. They have no intention of handing over Elena," I explained.

"Yes, they will. You said yourself they only need a supernatural. I'm sure of one of them would gladly step in," Jeremy said. That confirms my suspicions. Jeremy Gilbert is just pretty. He is most definitely an idiot.

"Why in the hell would they subject themselves to all that pain when they have Elena, a vampire their mortal enemy, to use instead? They wouldn't! So after you tell them no, use some of your vampire muscle and a power blocking spell to neutralize them," I finished.

"Is anyone going to point out the huge flaw in _her_ plan?" Jeremy said snidely.

"What flaw, Jer?" I asked.

"Unless banging Donovan gave you some witchy juju, we don't have a witch," Damon said smirking. Ignoring what is clearly none of their business, I continue.

"Bonnie…" I said waiting.

"I can access some magic. Not a lot enough to save Elena," Bonnie said.

"Perfect. Let's go get Elena," Damon said.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What now?" Jeremy spat. I cut my eyes at him before I spoke.

"You should probably work out details and a contingency plan before you head out to the woods, don't you think?" I suggested. How many things have gone wrong for them because they didn't have a back-up plan? All things.

"We don't need a back-up plan. No one is going to fuck this one up," Damon said, his tone steely.

"I would hope not but I've met Jeremy and well…" I said shrugging.

"I wouldn't mess up getting my sister back!" Jeremy yelled.

"Says the guy who messed up getting his sister back," I responded simply. "I just think everyone should be clear on what they're supposed to do before going into the woods," I said.

"Good idea," Stefan said nodding.

"Fine," Damon said reluctantly. I moved to Bonnie's side.

"I'm sorry for telling them you're magic again. I know you wanted to keep it a secret," I apologized.

"It's ok. They were going to find out anyway. I only hope I have enough to neutralize them all," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure you will. Remember we'll be in the woods and you'll be surrounded by nature to channel from," I reminded her.

"You're right. I'm worried over nothing," Bonnie said smiling.

"Bon, are you sure you can do this?" Damon asked coming to stand next to her. I know I should probably walk away but I can't.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"Don't do that. You know exactly what I mean," he said not taking the bait. "if you don't feel ready to do this we'll find another way. I don't want you to put yourself in unnecessary dander," he told her softly as he crowded her space. Oh my Gaga! Just kiss!

"Not even for Elena?" Bonnie asked not making eye contact with him.

"Not even for Elena," Damon said tilting her chin so he could see her eyes. YASSS!

"Thank you, Damon but I can handle it," Bonnie said giving him a radiant smile.

"You're welcome, Bon," Damon said bestowing her with one of his rare smiles. I really do not want to go along but I would be a fool to let them take Bonnie into the woods.

"I'll be here when you get back," Katherine chimed in. No one turned it over but I waved at her as I walked out of the boarding house.

When we got to the woods, we all exited the cars and waited for Damon to let us know what to do. I wondered if anyone had called.

"Damon, did you call yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to call now," he said as he took out his phone. "This is Damon Salvatore and I'm calling to tell you that we want to meet in the woods," Damon said. "I'm sure you know where," Damon said before he hung up the other phone. I made my way the woods with the Mystic Falls Gang, kind of excited.

"Bonnie, stay hidden. We don't want to give them a chance to grab you," Damon told Bonnie who was walking next to him.

"I got it, Damon. I'm not going to fail. Don't worry," Bonnie said. I moved behind Bonnie and grabbed her hand.

"Bonnie, if you don't feel up to it, don't do it," I said emphatically.

"But that is the plan," Bonnie said.

"I understand but don't overexert yourself. If you weaken yourself too much, you'll be easier to get. Look out for you!" I told her.

"I'll be fine," she said with a smile. I nodded and moved back with Matt. While it is great to be a part of the MFG plan, I am still worried about Bonnie. And I still haven't forgotten my suspicions about that Gilbert girl. Something is very hinky with the freedom that Elena has as a captive.

As we moved closer, Bonnie moved behind Tyler making her almost invisible. Damon and Stefan led the way and when we made it to the appropriate place we stopped and looked around. We were the only ones there so we waited impatiently for this coven to show themselves.

Finally, after about forty-five minutes, I see movement in the woods. I realized that the vampires had seen them long before me. Elena was walking in the middle of them unrestrained. Seems hinky!

They stopped when there was about 10 feet of space between us.

"I am Aidan, this is my coven," he said gesturing to the large group around him.

"Aidan, not nice to meet you," Damon scoffed. "Hand her over," he said point to Elena.

"You first," Aidan said.

"You misunderstand. You are going to hand over Elena, then you're going to leave or we're going to kill you and your coven," Damon clarified.

"Give us the Anchor!" Aidan said forcefully.

"We're not handing, Bonnie her name is Bonnie, over for you to torture," Caroline spat.

"We have been patient with you. Now hand over the Anchor," Aidan yelled.

"We know what your plans are for Bonnie. We won't allow you to turn Bonnie into a two-way portal," Stefan said.

"Damon, help me!" Elena cried out. Seriously! Not the time, Elena! But of course she had to bring things back around to her. We're here now, why doesn't she try to break free. She's not restrained, what the actual fuck is she doing?

"Elena, are you ok?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine," she simpered, "I just want to go home," she sniffled. Why sis she crying? She looks completely unharmed. Her clothes aren't even disheveled.

"Great, let's get back on task, then," I muttered. The vampires and Matt, who is standing next to me are the only ones who heard me. Damon nodded to Bonnie who closed her eyes and began to chant. Matt and I moved to help protect her.

"Elena, move!" Stefan yelled as they rushed the coven. Things happened quickly then. By the end of it, not at all to my surprise, the coven had Bonnie and Elena was safe. How you ask? Let me explain.

When Stefan yelled at Elena to run she ran for Bonnie. She grabbed her thus breaking her concentration and allowing the witches to gain the upper hand with magic. So they subdued the vampires, except Elena, hinky and one of them knocked Matt out and I valiantly tried to help Bonnie but a fire wall erupted between us. They grabbed her and mad off the way they came. To say that I was pissed off is a fucking understatement.

"What happened?" Damon asked getting off the ground.

"They got Bonnie but no worries, Elena's safe," I said nastily.

"How did this happen?" Damon asked, looking around angrily.

"They had a little help," I said.

"From who?" Damon asked.

"Elena," I supplied.

"That's not true! Everything happened so fast. It's wasn't my fault," Elena pouted.

"Bonnie's magic gave out; it's happened before," Jeremy said. "That's not Elena's fault."

"Except Bonnie's magic didn't give out," I said.

"Meaning what?" Damon questioned.

"Meaning her concentration got broken and the spell stopped," I said.

"By who?" he asked me.

"Elena," I said plainly.

"Elena, what were you thinking?" Stefan asked.

"I was trying to get Bonnie away," Elena cried. "I didn't know they would get her," they accepted her answer; I refused to.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you try to get Bonnie away?" I asked not that I believe her but whatever.

"Because they wanted Bonnie. I was helping," Elena said.

"Why would you "help" execute a plan you didn't know? If you hadn't tried to be a hero, Bonnie would be here," I said accusingly.

"I was trying to help," she said again.

"I heard you. Next time fucking don't!" I said raising my voice.

"This isn't helping," Caroline said.

"What isn't helping?" I asked.

"You berating Elena," she said.

"Of course not. My apologies, Elena," I said sarcastically.

"What's next?" Matt asked.

"We have to stop them. The full moon is tonight," Stefan said.

"I have a suggestion," I said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Sent the fucking Gilberts home. That is two plans wrecked by one of them. We can't risk something going wrong. Bonnie and the balance are at stake," I said. I was tired of acting diplomatic. Fuck that Gilbert girl and her bitchmade brother.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Elena said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking _about_ you. Subtle distinction," I said sassily.

"Damon, you have to let me help get Bonnie back," Elena said with that irritating doe eyed look. I have to think fast or he's going to cave. And then we'll lose Bonnie and the balance will be wrecked.

"Elena, I…" Damon started. I looked to Stefan for help.

"Damon, maybe it's best if Elena sits this one out. She was just rescued. Jeremy can take her back," Stefan said. My King to the rescue.

"Bonnie's my girlfriend. I'm helping," Jeremy said indignant.

"Oh that matters now. It didn't mean shit when you wanted to hand her over," I commented. There was no way I was going to let that hypocritical shit go.

"And you're still wasting time," Caroline said turning on me. This bitch.

"I don't feel like by making fucking sense, I'm wasting time," I replied.

"Matt, tell your girlfriend to mind her business," Jeremy said.

"I'm standing here. Tell me yourself, you bitch. My point is this, we have had two plans in two days. The first was wrecked by Jeremy, a Gilbert, the second by Elena, a fucking Gilbert. So it stands to reason that the two of them together would be fucking catastrophic and we can't risk it. This isn't just about Bonnie; we have to protect the balance," I told them. I refused to let them put Matt between us. I have no idea where his head is but I'm sure I'm sleeping in my own room tonight.

"Everybody calm down," Stefan said. "If we're being completely honest, Claudette make a good point. It's something to consider," he said reasonably.

"But Stefan," Elena pleaded with the same doe eyed look she gave Damon. Bitch.

"We need to come up with a plan," Damon said.

"No, not with them here," I said stubbornly.

"We're staying," Jeremy said.

"How about this then? All of you go the fuck back to the boarding house. There is enough time for the Mikaelson brothers to get here. They care more about protecting the balance than sparing their fucking feelings," I said gesturing to the Gilberts.

"I told you guys. Klaus sent her," Elena crowed triumphantly.

"Sent me for what?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"This," she said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm going to call them to ruin their own plan," I said.

"You're the only one who knew what they wanted. This whole upset the balance thing is probably made up," Jeremy said. Right so because I said something anti-Gilbert, I'm a liar. I wasn't fucking kidding about calling the Mikaelson brothers.

"What the hell else would they need the Anchor for?" I asked.

"I don't know but I don't trust you," Elena said.

"And I don't care. This isn't about you. And what does it matter why they want Bonnie? You people were tripping over yourselves to save your precious Elena and you had no idea why they wanted her. Oh wait, you did know; they wanted to trade her for Bonnie," I reminded.

"Everybody take a breath," Stefan advised.

"How do we know she ain't working with them?" Elena asked.

"We have been with them in woods twice now. You don't think I would've played my hand by now? Actually, if I was working with them, I'd be gone because remember, Bonnie is what they always wanted. They have her, my job would be over and I'd be gone and I wouldn't be here trying to rescue her. It would just be you people coming up with a plan that you and your bitch ass brother would probably fuck up," I answered.

"That makes sense," Tyler commented.

"It's not cool that Claudette's trustworthiness is being questioned now because Elena is back and back because of a plan that was Claudette's idea," Matt said. He'd been quiet and I wasn't sure where he stood. I'm glad it's with me.

 


	21. Let's concentrate on getting Bonnie back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Here is the next installment of this ridiculous little story. There's more Elena being bitchy but that's no surprise. Claudette has another fangirl first experience.
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. It's fun to write and I'm glad you guy think it's as fun and funny as I do.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!

I will be the first one to admit that emotions were running high. But that tends to be what happens when my bullshit meter goes off. I was not about to let these inept motherfuckers fuck up this time.

"Stop fighting! What's next?" Caroline said.

"Next, I'm calling someone who can actually help," I said reaching for my phone. Before I could slide my finger across the contact, Elena snatched it from me and threw it. I watched my phone shatter against a tree. I stood there in shock. I was absolutely sure that my phone was my ticket home and that Gilbert girl just destroyed it. At the same time, I realized my wrist was throbbing; she had broken my wrist while getting my phone. I'm pretty sure it was unnecessary. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I started to cry. My wrist was killing me and my way home was shattered into a million pieces. Matt put his arm around me and Stefan rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"No, I think she broke my wrist," I said showing him my arm.

"It was an accident," Elena said casually.

"You didn't have to hurt her," Matt said tightly. Is that anger at Elena I hear on my behalf? It's music to my ears.

"I was only trying to get the phone," Elena told Matt with that simpering doe eyed look. I sniffled loudly and Matt pulled me closer.

"Which you also shouldn't have been touching," Matt said in defense of me.

"No worries, Matt. She doesn't trust me so that gives her the right to do whatever she wants to me," I told him sarcastically.

"That's not true. Elena, you were out of line," Stefan admonished.

"Stefan, it's fine. let's concentrate on getting Bonnie back," I said.

"Are you going to the hospital or are you going to let me fix you up right here?" Damon asked pulling back his sleeve.

OK what? He's offering me his blood. Decision time. I could take it and be the first and only fan in TVD history to be healed by vampire blood. But what if it doesn't work? Compulsion didn't work. That is more distrust coming my way. But what if it does work? Will I be a vampire if I die? What would it be like sired to Damon? I like him, what would the sire bond be like, you understand my worry; Delena's stupid sire bond and all. How would Matt feel about me if something did happen to me and I turned? How long would I even last with Jeremy the "hunter" around? He hates me, so probably not long. And what would happen to me when I went home? All question, no answers but I have to make a decision. The pragmatist in me says have Matt take you to the hospital. The much stronger fangirl inside me says drink the freaking blood! And mark that shit off your fangirl bucket list! The fangirl made the more tempting and practical answer. If I leave who knows how they'd fuck up getting Bonnie back. If I'm here I can act in her best interests and make sure everyone else does too. So after a deep breath, "I'm not going to the hospital," I said firmly.

"Fine," he said and then bit into his wrist. I hesitated for a fraction of a second. Then I put my mouth over the wound. The taste wasn't anything like those bottle of Tru Blood you could get at Hot Topic when that show was hot. It tasted like blood. You know when you cut your finger ad you put it in your mouth and you taste the blood? Like that. I drank until my wrist stopped hurting and pulled away. I wiped my mouth with my newly repaired wrist.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem. Now let's get Bon back," he said determined.

"Agreed," I said cutting my eyes at the Gilberts.

"When and where are we going to go after them?" Damon asked.

"We don't know where they are," Jeremy said.

"But we know where they'll be," Stefan said.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"Here," I answered, "they can't perform the ceremony anywhere else," I said irritated to be repeating myself.

"If that's the truth," Jeremy mumbled. I hate that fucking kid.

"Your own sister said they wanted to use Bonnie on one of her many phone calls," I pointed out. "Aiden didn't deny it when confronted with it," I said.

"Damon, she's lying. She was going to call Klaus," Elena said.

"So what" I asked. She ignored me; not surprisingly.

"I don't know what the plan is but I'm sure she's in on it and it has to do with me and Klaus," Elena said. This fucking bitch.

"Excuse me but no. Just no. I was going to call Elijah for help because he offered when I told him what was happening," I told them.

"Why'd you tell him anything?" Jeremy asked.

"I called for another reason and asked him about this circle. He instantly knew what it was and what it was for. He advised me to keep the Anchor safe. Which we would have done but didn't because Elena," I finished.

"It was as..." she started.

"Accident. Yeah, you keep having those and other people get hurt," I mentioned with a shrug.

"An ambush seems the best way," Stefan said.

"Nope," I said.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Because _Jer_ , they know we want Bonnie. They will probably place protection spells around to alert them from danger," I said.

"She's probably right," Stefan said.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"First, we wreck this circle," I said.

"For what? That seems petty," Elena said.

"If the circle is destroyed, they can't perform the ceremony without first resurrecting it. Which mean that maybe they won't have time to put up defensive spells," I said.

"It's a long shot but worth it to get Bonnie back," Damon said.

"I don't understand why we need to destroy the circle," Elena said.

"When you destroy something like a black alter or channeling circle, it disrupts the flow of magic. Which stops whatever spell is being performed," I said. Thank you Sam Winchester.

"How do you know that? Probably because you're helping them," Jeremy asked and answered himself.

"I have a degree in occult studies. That's the kind of shit you learn in occult studies," I told him. "So, are we doing this or not?" I asked Damon.

"Yep," he said as he ripped a torch from the ground. Stefan and Tyler followed suit. Matt and I pulled one up and he broke it over his knee. When we were finished, there were broken torches strewn everywhere.

"Don't leave the pieces. They can magic them back together in no time. And it will make it nearly impossible to rescue Bonnie," I called out.

"Lockwood, Donovan, Young Jeremy, get the pieces," Damon called over his shoulder as he strode from the woods; Elena on his heels.


	22. I'm Getting Really Tired of Repeating Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm back. I have no excuse well I do but I'm not going to tell you so as not to sound frivolous. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it. So since I last wrote we learned that after this season TVD is over for good. My thoughts are this, if they're aren't going to do right by Bonnie the show can end. I'll miss seeing them all on my screen but I'd rather read fanfiction where Bonnie gets treated like the BAMF we all know her to be instead of a weak second class citizen to everyone.  
> Thanks for reading!   
> COMMENTS&KUDOS=LOVE

Katherine was sitting in the study when we returned to the boarding house. She made an exaggerated eye roll when Elena entered and not Bonnie. I sat down beside her on the couch.

“Didn’t go well?” she asked.

“Nope. We have Elena to thank for that,” I said snidely.

“I believe you. Personally I hoped you wouldn’t be able to save her,” Katherine said honestly.

“I figured,” I said laughing.

“Where’s Bonnie?” Katherine asked.

“Oh they have her. Elena decided to “help” even though she had no idea what was happening. And her distraction allowed them to take Bonnie,” I told Katherine putting help in air quotes.

“That seems suspicious. I f I had done that they would have thrown me in that damn basement cell and accused me of betrayal,” Katherine pointed out.

“I’m sure but _Elena was just trying to help,”_ I said rolling my eyes.

“If by help you mean interfere and cause her friend to get captured then yeah she definitely helped,” Katherine sarcastically replied.

“Then she blamed me for working with them; which I’m not,” I said.

“Too bad they didn’t keep her,” Katherine said and we both laughed.

“That’s not funny,” Caroline said. Here we go again. Caroline has been such a disappointment to me. Where is the Caroline who sticks up for Bonnie against Elena? I like her. This bitch; not so much.

“ Eavesdrop much?” Katherine asked.

“We’re all in the same room,” Caroline replied.

“But that doesn’t mean Katherine and I can’t have a private conversation,” I pointed out.

“Ignoring her. My friend should be here soon,” Katherine said told me turning away from Caroline.

“OK. We’re going to have to tell Stefan. Because how are we going to get a dialysis machine? I pointed out.

“True but let’s tell him outside,” she said standing.

“Stefan, can you join us outside?” Katherine asked.

“Sure,” Stefan said following us outside.

“So I have a plan to save Katherine,” I started, “we’re not sure it will work but it’s worth a try,” I finished.

“What’s the plan? How can I help?” Stefan asked.

“Dialysis,” I said.

“Like for kidney patients?” Stefan asked doubtful.

“Yes,” she answered.

“How does that help?” Stefan inquired.

“It’ll “clean” the blood of the rest of the cure so that she can ingest vampire blood and turn again,” I explained.

“How?” he asked.

“We’ll use the dialysis machine to clean the blood. We have a witch who is going to magic the solution the blood flows through. It will pull the remainder of the cure from her blood hopefully,” I explained further.

“What do you need from me?” he asked.

“We need you to compel us in to the hospital and then compel the technician to run the machine. Neither of us has any idea how the machine works,” I listed.

“When do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Tomorrow,” Katherine said.

“OK,” Stefan said. The three of us reentered the house together.

“Everything OK?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, I think that after tomorrow Katherine will be back to normal,” I told him.

“I can’t say I’m happy about it but I can tell you are,” he said.

“Katherine never asked for the cure and it shouldn’t have been forced on her,” I said.

“I guess but,” he started.

“No, I don’t really want to hear another Katherine is horrible story,” I told him.

“She hasn’t proven to be trustworthy,” Matt said.

“Then why is Stefan helping her?” I asked.

“They have history and I guess he thinks he owes her,” Matt surmised.

“Maybe. I just met her and she’s been nothing but nice to me. My experience with her doesn’t dictate that I hate her,” I explained.

“I understand. I don’t hate her. I just don’t trust her,” Matt clarified.

“I do so we’ll have to agree to disagree. OK?” I asked.

“OK,” he agreed before he leaned down to kiss me. I’m sure I was smiling like a fool when he pulled away. “So I picked up the pieces of your phone. If you want we can go get you a new one,” he offered. That is a seemingly easy task, right? Wrong! It is more than potentially problematic. First I’m sure my insurance doesn’t cover vampire damage. Second am I even in the system? That’s an awkward situation. ‘We’re sorry you don’t exist.’ I know Matt is waiting for an answer and I do need my phone. I still think it’s the key to getting out of here, so what the hell.

“Yeah thanks,” I told him my smile hiding my fear. So Matt took me to the mall that this town is actually to small have. I shrugged it off and we walked hand in hand to the Sprint Store. “Matt, what am I supposed to say when they ask what happened to it?” I whispered.

“Tell them you left it on top of the car and it flew off when you pulled out of the driveway,” Matt suggested.

“Maybe that’ll work,” I said. We approached the counter and I wondered if the girl could sense my apprehension.

“Welcome to Sprint. How can I help you?” she asked in that annoying salesperson voice.

“I need a new phone,” I said laying the remnants of my shattered phone on the counter.

“Oh my,” she said looking at the pieces in shock. “How did this happen?” she asked as she sifted through the pieces.

“I left it on top of the car and pulled out of the driveway before I remembered; hit the brakes and watched the phone fly into the street to be run over by a truck,” I said hopefully convincing.

“Oh no. Do you have insurance on your phone?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I answered.

“OK, name,” she asked.

“Claudette Hughes,” I said waiting for her to say she couldn’t find me in the system.

“OK, address please,” she asked.

“Oh 612 St. Phillip Street apartment 6, New Orleans 70116,” I answered.

“OK here you are,” she said. I actually breathed a sigh of relief. “You are covered for a free replacement and you can get your next upgrade if you want,” she said looking up from the screen.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” I said. She gathered the remains of my old phone and entered the back. A few minutes later she returned.

“Your SIM card and memory card were undamaged so we placed them into your new phone which was upgraded to the latest Galaxy. Your settings are the same from your old phone. You only have to sign in,” she said handing me the phone and the bag with the box in it.

“Thanks,” I said.

“No problem. Anything else I can help you with?” she asked.

“Nope,” I said and Matt and I left the store him holding my hand and carrying the bag. To say I am surprised, that me a real person was in the system of a pretend place would be an understatement. I don’t understand how the pieces of reality splice into this completely made up world. Unless of course I’m dead and this is my heaven. But I don’t want to believe that my eternity is TVD. Don’t get me wrong it’s cool just not ideal. Once back inside Matt’s truck I signed into the Play store and all my apps began to load. I opened my browser to look at my bookmarks. Missing from the list are the wiki’s of this show and Supernatural. Of course I didn’t fall into the Bunker. I had to fall into Mystic Falls with the fucking Gilberts. Seems like my real life luck determined where I landed when I got sucked into the TV.

* * *

 

“You think we’ll get Bonnie back?” Matt asked as we neared the boarding house.

“Definitely,” I answered.

“I hoped you’re right,” he replied. When we entered the study it was thick with tension.

“What’s going on?” Matt asked.

“Nothing,” Damon said.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” I said.

“Jeremy has a different plan,” Tyler said. Dread filled me I had a stirring in my spirit that the next thing I heard was going to be some bullshit.

“So? We agreed on the ambush,” I pointed out.

“Elena thinks Jeremy’s plan is better,” Stefan said.

“Good for her,” I said, “but we, with the exception of the Gilberts, think that the ambushed on the destroyed circle was the best way to go,” I said again.

“Your plans don’t work. We’re going with Jeremy’s,” Elena said smugly.

“Bitch if my plans didn’t work you wouldn’t be standing here getting on my fucking nerves,” I informed her.

“Your plan got me kidnapped in the first place,” Elena said.

“Bullshit! The uncontrollable need you have to “help is what got you kidnapped,” I told her.

“Damon and Bonnie hate each other. I thought they’d need a mediator,” Elena explained. Yeah right! She knew that if they spent too much time together they’d fall in love and she couldn’t have that!

“Bonnie and I don’t hate each other. That was another lifetime,” Damon said. AGRGFKSDGI! I turned to see Stefan looking at me. There was no expression on his face but he knew I understood. Damon had admitted his feelings for Bonnie. I don’t know or care if he knows that I know because I am so happy. ACKFJLJORI!

“Yeah right,” Jeremy said.

“They don’t,” I chimed in, “right Caroline?” I asked her.

“They’re actually friends. Bonnie and I talked about it,” Caroline admitted. Both Jeremy and Elena’s eyebrows contracted. Oh I get it! Everyone knows Bamon is a thing but if Bonnie and Damon hate each other that doesn’t matter. Sorry bitches! Actually I’m not sorry. The fact that that the Gilberts are on unsure footing is fucking fantastic.

“Damon, what’s the plan?” Stefan asked.

“We’re going to get BonBon and I will kill whoever fucks it up,” he said looking at Jeremy and Elena.

“Damon please listen to Jeremy,” Elena pleaded.

“Why?” Damon asked.

“Because his plan keeps us all safe,” Elena explained.

“Elena!” Caroline said loudly. What was that for?

“What Care?” Elena asked shocked that Caroline had interrupted.

“That’s not exactly true. I don’t even know how we get Bonnie back with his plan,” Caroline admitted.

“What’s that mean?” Matt asked.

“Jeremy’s plan is to wait for them to finish the ceremony then “save” her because it’s unlikely she’s in any real danger,” Tyler said rolling his eyes.

“That’s stupid,” I said, “but consider the source,” I commented.

“We’re not doing that?” Damon said.

“But Damon,” Elena started.

“Elena, why don’t you want to save Bonnie?” I asked.

“This isn’t about Bonnie,” Elena said.

“Yes it is,” I insisted.

“Stop lying. All you’ve done is lie. And I don’t want to suffer at Klaus’ hands anymore,” Elena cried.

“What?” I said. Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena.

“Elena, Bonnie’s been kidnapped can we not focus on you?” Caroline said snarkily. There’s the Caroline I like.

“I’m trying to focus on the big picture, Caroline,” Elena said. What big picture?

“Meaning what?” Caroline asked.

“We have to figure out how to keep Klaus from...” Elena started.

“From what?” I asked, “You have no evidence that he has anything to do with Bonnie’s kidnapping,” I pointed out.

“Of course it was him,” Jeremy chimed in. It’s gross how they feed each others bullshit.

“How of course?” I asked.

“This is about getting to me. Why would he take Bonnie unless it was to get to me?” Elena asked the room at large.

“Aidan, you remember him, said they wanted Bonnie, not you,” I reminded.

“Then why’d they take Elena?” Jeremy asked.

“To get to Bonnie,” I said. I’m getting really tired of repeating myself.

“It’s obvious that Klaus sent those witches from New Orleans,” Elena said.

“Wrong,” I said.

“Of course you say that,” Elena said.

“No I said it because you’re wrong,” I said.

“He always has witches doing his bidding,” Elena said.

“Maybe but the witches who have Bonnie aren’t from New Orleans,” I explained.

“Now you know every witch in New Orleans,” Jeremy scoffed.

“Of course not. The French Quarter is full of witches. There is no way I could know them all. that’s not why I said they aren’t from New Orleans,” I said.

“Then why?” Elena asked.

“First the witches in New Orleans wouldn’t help Klaus do anything. Second Aidan and his coven practice traditional magic. The witches from New Orleans practice ancestral magic,” I said. With the exception of Katherine no one knew what I was talking about.

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Jeremy said.

“Actually it explains everything but I’ll break it down for you,” I said, “there are three kinds of magic, traditional, spirit, and ancestral. Traditional magic relies on nature which is clearly all around you. That’s what Aidan’s coven practices,” I explained.

“How do you know that? That’s only something a person close to them would now!” Jeremy said triumphantly.

“You have once again put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and come up wrong,” I said. I can not even believe I got to quote Sirius Black. “In Occult Studies they teach you to identify magic. Traditional magic has tells. For example traditional magic causes the air to be charged, you should have felt it when we were in the woods. The vampires could probably feel it,” I said. Stefan and Caroline nodded.

“That doesn’t explain why that coven can’t be from New Orleans,” Elena said.

“Because they practice ancestral magic,” I said repeating myself.

“So?” Elena and Jeremy said.

“Ancestral magic requires you to be close to the final resting place of your ancestors. Lafayette Cemetery is the magic base for them,” I explained, “therefore Aidan’s coven not from New Orleans,” I finished.

“That seems limited,” Caroline observed.

“I guess but the French Quarter Coven’s responsibility is the protection of New Orleans so they don’t need their magic outside the city,” I explained.

“Fine but she knows more about Klaus’ part in this,” Elena said.

“Klaus doesn’t have a part in this. What does he have to gain? Opening the door to the other side allows every enemy he’s ever killed to come in search of him. Why would he do that?” I asked.

“Because that’s not what they’re doing. This is a trap. They are going to grab me and take me to Klaus if we go get Bonnie,” Elena explained. If? Bitch what?

“If their plan was simply to catch you and take you to Klaus why did they want to trade you for Bonnie? By your logic you should be in New Orleans by now,” I said pointing out the obvious hole in her theory.

“Because he wants Bonnie and me,” Elena said.

“For what?” I asked.

“Revenge for killing his hybrids and when I became a vampire he lost a way to make more. He blames us. His plan is to kidnap us and kill us. He sent you because you’re human and he figured we’d let our guard down around you. You guys did and Bonnie and I were kidnapped,” she explained her convoluted theory.

“You’re wrong Elena,” Tyler said. They were surprised he said anything. I wasn’t.

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy asked.

“She’s wrong. Klaus isn’t thinking about Mystic Falls. He has bigger problems than us. Those French Quarter witches she mentioned and apparently he’s busy trying to be King of New Orleans. If somebody sent that coven it wasn’t him,” Tyler said. “And he’s spared our lives because for one reason,” Tyler added.

“What’s that?” Stefan asked. How does he not know? Has he been so caught up in his Bamon feels that he missed Klaroline?

“Caroline,” Tyler said making eye contact with her.

“Me, what, why?” she asked flustered.

“He’s not going to hurt the people you care about including me and you know why,” Tyler said a sad knowing look in his eyes. Ty I want to feel bad for you but I can’t. Because Klaroline.

“Vampire Barbie we’re in your debt. But can we go? Bonnie’s waiting,” Damon said as he strode out the front door. We followed with Jeremy and Elena reluctantly bringing up the rear.

 

 

 

 


End file.
